Resurrection
by EgyptsStar
Summary: Take a journey of selfdiscovery through the eyes of Draco Malfoy as he describes his adventures, misadventures, and coming of age. INTENSE LEMONS, passion, intrigue and angst abounds! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.
1. This, is me

July 29

Have you ever noticed that they always talk about the boy who **_lived_**, but they never really get into those who have **_died_**......?

But really, what IS death?

When I talk about death, I don't necessarily mean "Avada Kedavra". I know you're probably thinking: What's worse than that? But in my opinion, there are worse ways to die. As for me, I would never tell anyone this, but I have been dying on the inside for as long as I can remember. I mean really, I would be considered a nutcase if I was to ever admit to anything other than being better than someone else; for we in my family are taught to think and act as if we are superior. Generations upon generations have passed this down...until it's practically in your very pores, a lot like that muggle novel "1984" by George something or other. In short, I'm rich, I'm pure, I'm damn handsome, but my life is a fucking nightmare. I can't even get a decent girl to like me. Ok, I'm lying about that last part because I'm irresistible, but between random female tantrums and my father's incessant blathering on about "family duties", I can get no more than a good shag out of most of these girls. A Gryffindor here, a Ravenclaw there, and A LOT of Slytherins in between (Hufflepuff is reserved ONLY for desperate times) but I digress since I was talking about death. First of all, in order to die, you would have had to at one time been born. My parents were brought together through an arranged marriage, as is the custom in most pureblooded families. They were in the same house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I currently attend.

Let me set the record straight by telling you right off that there is and never was any love lost between my mother and father. After the post marital shag, I was conceived, effectively ending my mothers "use" to my father and they have been in separate bedrooms ever since. My mother gave me the Latin name for Dragon, later revealing that it was a nickname she used for a old beau of hers back in her Hogwarts days—someone she loved I suppose—a bloke whose name I will reveal later on just to keep you all tuned in. Pissed?? DEAL WITH IT.

Anyway, since then, my life has been nothing but a series of stark contrasts: The light of the Narcissus flower vs. the darkness of the devil. Ok, ok... my mother isn't EXACTLY the light in a conventional sense, but I give her the credit for teaching me things that I have yet to show anyone because I never let them get close enough to see any of it. The present day me that you all know and admit it... you may even love to hate is from the darkness that comes from my father, who was rumored to have a "thing" for a certain redhead which never came to fruition. He played a part in her death actually, but I'll explain that later. When it came to me, let's just say he ruled with a firm hand and beat the shit out of me with it, just because he could. I lived on the hatred and ignorance he fed me, grew stronger from it, more powerful, skilled, bolder than ever before—just as he did at the hands of his father, and his father before him.

Now that I'm 17 and in my seventh year, I'm expected to join the 'family business' pretty soon. You all know what that means—the final death, but I have a little bit more to tell you all before the final curtain.

Because little do they know, I'm staging a comeback for my own resurrection.

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, and this is just the beginning.

* * *

**For those who prefer something not as dark.. and complicated:**

**NOTE: If you would like "lighter/fluffier/lemony" reading I reccommend my other story CELEBRITY SKIN. It's VERYGOOD! Click on my user name for the link. **

* * *

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW (my counter sees hits, yet noone is saying how they feel about the story.)Take a few chapters to make up your mind, but REVIEW eventually and tell me what's up!? :o)**

A/N: OMG... I can't believe that I am finally writing one of these than reading them! :o) At any rate, I hope you enjoyed the introduction and are looking forward to hearing more from Draco. I am writing this purely from his POV and you are getting a peek at the inner thoughts he places within his journal. I decided to write it this way because I have always wanted to explore this character more in-depth and sort of add to what J.K.R. has already done and of course, add my OWN spins (while attempting to keep Draco as much in character as possible). I am writing this purely for my enjoyment and as such, I will update regardless of whether I get good reviews/flames/whatever. **This is just the beginning, please give it three chappies before you make up your mind. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

Special thanks to my muses: Eihwaz and Lourdaise, BlueRain, Solarism, and of course our dearest Jo (as she likes to be called), without which we would never even know Draco and be able to explore the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

(much love to you all)


	2. Defying Boundaries

August 1

To be a Malfoy means to go beyond one's limits and trash other people's boundaries—but little did my father know that his practical lessons were tested on the ultimate subject: him. Under normal circumstances I would never openly defy him, but this isn't a normal circumstance since my defiance isn't exactly open. Father was away at the vineyards on business, so who would be the wiser if I took a peek inside the cellar? You all heard a little about it during my second year at Hogwarts, but I'm going to tell you all about my 1st and last time exploring it. I haven't even been back to that area of the mansion since I was about 7 years old, but I remember it as clear as the image within a pensieve.

Far off in the northeast wing of the mansion, the cellar lies beneath a trap door within a small antechamber that looks like it used to be a cozy sitting room, but hasn't been cleaned in ages and as such would be the last place you'd look for anything suspicious. However, the curious sort with a fine eye for detail would be hard pressed to ignore a certain silver vase at the far corner of the antechamber; the only object unblemished by the mold and dust of the room. It was rather plain except for fact that the design mimicked that of two snakes deeply intertwined, tongues meeting in the center in recognition of the other. Back then it seemed an odd piece, but now I could see how the vase gave its viewer a taste of the potential delights of foreplay. The building anticipation that ensues when two come to merge as one. It could even be associated with the mounting eagerness that comes with the first taste of your lover's kiss, but I was only 7, so the only eagerness I felt was the excitement that comes with defiance and deceiving the one man who was naïve enough to believe that he was immune to deception.

I remove something sharp from my pocket and lightly press it to my finger. A shiny droplet emerges, which I place upon the meeting tongues of the vase. With a sizzle and slight hiss, the snakes untwine and the vase disappears as the floor opens up to reveal a narrow staircase. A smirk of triumph frames my lips as I make my descent and am immediately greeted by a room filled with items that from my estimation far surpassed anything that could be found within Borgin and Burkes, and probably all of Knockturn Alley. One section of the cellar was lined with shelves and shelves of books along its walls, many of which appeared to be perhaps centuries old. I thumb through the first chapter of a book titled "The Complete Collection of Unforgivable Curses" and learned that there are more than the 3 curses the Ministry of Magic currently disallows. There are actually over 500 unforgivable curses that have been created and banned throughout the last 250 or so years. Of course, you can probably guess that with the exception of the copy I currently hold, records of such curses have been disposed of or have been placed out of the reach of the general wizarding public... the muggle-loving fools. I return the book to its proper place and walk to the opposite side of the room where I examine various instruments that I assume were used either for torture or more advanced spells. I may have spent at least two hours exploring that area alone trying everything that I could get my hands on and being naïve to the fact that I was being watched.

I felt an immediate chill as I turned around to face my intruder; whose face I was unable to make out through the hooded cloak draped about what appeared to be a tall frame.

"So, the young dragon has finally found himself here has he? Your father would praise your stealth and cleverness if it were not for your disobedience. However, one would wonder why you failed to give in to your curiosity sooner?"

Every muscle in my body tensed as the person moved closer. My mind races. How do they know my name? Why did I not come sooner? Hmm..

I quickly make the obvious conclusion......

"Very good Draco... thinking on your feet like a true Malfoy. You have been the unsuspecting host of a houseguest. Your father has been very accommodating, but I would expect no less..."

I finally find my voice "How did you know..."

"What you were thinking?" The stranger finishes my thought. "Because you allowed yourself to be read... because you show the weakness that comes with the innocence of childhood, but your father will break you out of that soon enough."

My anger rises as well as my boldness. "I have no idea whoever it is you claim to be, but it would do you _well _to remember that a MALFOY has no weaknesses."

A notion suddenly comes to me and with a smirk I begin to laugh aloud. This was rich....

"You have through your own fault shown me your own weakness stranger, for how can you _not _properly face a seven year old boy? Hiding behind that cloak of yours is cowardly indeed. Come out and play why don't you?"

The sounds of a swishing cloak fill the air as my opponent continues to move within my line of vision until we are toe-to-toe. I slightly tilt my head to meet a pair of unusual eyes--eyes the color of freshly spilt blood. A long finger reaches out to stroke my face, and although my eyes are clearly flashed in defiance, my body slightly trembles as I am in one motion lifted from the floor by my collar.

A high cold laugh fills the air. Bloody eyes glittered dangerously as a voice soft as a whisper began....

"I don't think you would _like _the games I play boy....so don't make offers that you cannot honor. For when I play, I play to **_win_**."

With that, I was dropped to the ground as the stranger disapparated before my eyes. I shivered as I turned to leave the cellar, but it wasn't because of the cold.

A/N: After this entry, I am seriously thinking that I may need a beta because of all the excess thought and detail that was put into this entry. I'm sorry if it was lacking in substance. Anyway, I am hoping that you were able to see how Draco attempts to trash boundaries worked (albeit in secret) in the case of his father, but that he found it difficult to do so when faced with something outside of his sphere of knowledge and influence.

Thanks to Lourdaise for being my very 1st reviewer. You rock sista! ;o)


	3. Embrace

August 28

A Malfoy never apologizes, so I will just say that I have been otherwise distracted and didn't have time to write. The distraction? Well, food isn't the only _tasty_ thing in the Caribbean. Other than that, what happened on the island will remain on the island.

So... miss me? I suppose you probably did. (smirk)

Anyway, I got my letter from the old man telling me the usual: Train... Sept 1st...books... I'm Head Boy... blah, blah. I know what you're all thinking, but was I really SUPPOSED to be excited about being Head Boy? Bloody hell, now I have to deal with the scum of Hogwarts.

Scum is ANYTHING that isn't SLYTHERIN!

On the other hand, I get to do what I do best: bully and terrorize others—especially Scarhead, Weasel, and Granger. No need to tell you that she is head girl since I figure that in order to understand anything I've written thus far you could be nothing if not clever. Father was absolutely furious that my intelligence was considered equal to that of a mudblood and practically went into one of this signature rants. Mother simply did what she always does; block him out while injecting the occasional "yes dear...whatever you say dear...it is quite an outrage indeed". It's a fucking bore. I don't need to prove shit to my parents... and I definitely don't have shit to prove to Granger.

Who ever felt the **_need_** to strike up a conversation with shit on the bottom of their shoes? Granger is the shit on my shoe. 'Nuff said.

To a more neutral topic, I have no idea what I should be feeling now that I am moving into my final year at Hogwarts. Most people would be excited, anxious, or some sort of emotion about what the future holds but I can honestly say that I feel nothing because in most respects I have no future. Who can own something that they don't control? Lucius is the current owner of my future and when I turn 18 ...you know the rest.

No, I'm not afraid to say it, but saying it aloud seems to make it more permanent... more real...like embracing my death.

That's a notion, **_"embracing death"  
_**  
I've been reading wayyyy too much Emily Dickinson... muggles can be so morbid at times.

And one more thing, you say Draco and muggle in the same sentence, you're DEAD!

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My psych rotation has been keeping me busy with all the patients I see and all the write-ups I'm doing. Anyway, this entry isn't as captivating (or as long) as the others and I apologize in advance. Thanks to Eihwaz (sorry doll they don't teach grammar in med school. I have always been the QUEEN of the run-on sentence anyway. I will try to be better though), Lourdaise, BlueRain, Solarism, and Auburn Lily for your wonderful and encouraging reviews!

-NB


	4. Human Chessboard

September 1

Why is it so hard for people to believe that all I want is to be left ALONE! Bloody hell if it wasn't one person, it was another one with their constant blathering on. For Merlin's sake!

Thankfully, I am now in the safety of my own room at Hogwarts and writing to you. The head dormitories are quite nice, even though its size pales in comparison to my quarters back home. It would have been even nicer if I didn't have to share it with the mudblood, but I will get back to her in a minute.

This morning I was rudely awakened by my father, which came as a shock to me because he stopped coming into my room since before I was ten. The significance of this visit was not lost on me.

"Good morning Draco, did you sleep well?" _Lucius and formalities? This must be **bad**._

"Yes... thank you father. And yourself?"

"Fine son, just fine.... your mother and I were having a discussion last night about your final year at Hogwarts and simultaneous coming of age..."

I began to tense, but maintained cool, even eye contact. I cut him off. "But Father, March is months away from now."

Cold steel gray eyes that matched my own flashed in annoyance at being interrupted.

Finally, play time is over.

"Manners boy! As I was saying, you will soon be 18. As such, you will come into your full inheritance, but there are certain conditions you must meet."

He begins to go off, and I take it as my cue to block him out...until...

"The dark mark will be given on that day and you will pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord."

There it is father.... took you long enough.

"What day father?"

"The day after your birthday since it will be a full moon and certain things must be done to complete your initiation." Certain things????

"What things?"

He smirks; with a light in his eyes that could be mistaken for being warm... warm?? But this is my father here, so it could have really been anything.

He ignores my question "Draco, your mother and I are looking forward to this day, as we will both be in attendance. You have given me little reason to be proud of you in the past, but I hope that you will take these latter years to do so and be a credit to the Malfoy name."

I inwardly fume. I'm the smartest person of my year (second only to that mudblood), Slytherin Seeker _and_ captain of my quidditch team, beloved sex god and mercenary to all womankind....

Alright so that last part my father doesn't _need_ to know... but I'm HEAD BOY!!! No reasons to be proud?!? You bloody ass!

I take this opportunity to glare at him. There is only one acceptable response I can give at this point.

"Yes father." Don't judge me! I did NOT punk out! Have an unforgivable used on you and then you'll see it my way.

"Good boy, now go get ready for school. Your mother is taking you to the station. Have a good term and I will be in touch."

"Goodbye father." Bastard.

* * *

So that was how my morning went. I don't need to describe my mood to you at this point, but I will. 

I feel seriously fucked up, and it gets worse.

So I'm in the car on the way to the station with mother...

"Draco?"

"Yes mum?"

"How did the talk with your father go?"

Horrible, bad, first-rate fucked up. If I could Avada myself, I would have...since my life is basically over.

"Fine mum."

"So you already know about our decision? For your bride?" Yeah. I know about the dark mark... HOLD IT!!

"What!?"

She looks at me as if I have two heads "Yes Draco, _your bride_. You will be graduating from Hogwarts this year and getting married afterwards. Isn't that what your father told you?"

No...but does that mean mother doesn't know yet? Just like Lucius to keep her in the dark.

I say nothing, it's safer this way and she just thinks I'm being my usual aloof self.

We pull up in front of the station. Thank Merlin!

"Alright dear, we're here so I guess this will all have to wait until later." Hell yeah... like NEVER if I could help it. My life is a chessboard.

I hurriedly get out of the limo. "Yeah mum, I'll owl you later." Oops... I forgot...

I dash back into the car to give my mum a kisson the cheek. "Sorry."

She tries to look stern but can't help but smile "My little boy is growing into a man. Don't tell your father, but I am so proud of you."

My cheeks redden slightly "Mum..." Well, better in the car than in the station.

"Oh be quiet. Now go and have a good term."

I dash back out of the car and walk towards the platform. I cross the barrier (of course I checked for muggles!) and am knocked flat on my ass by someone; someone in a hurry.

A/N: I will save it for the last portion, apologies for the "cliffy".

-NB


	5. Filthy busoms

September 1, part two 

"Ouch!"

My vision is slightly blurred so I can't see the person right away; but I can feel...

hmm... hair... breasts... maybe this isn't so bad.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" the girl stammers. Baby you can press yourself against me anytime.

Hang on, that voice sounds familiar...

"Oh bugger. It's only you Malfoy."

Granger?

Since when do mudbloods get curves?

"Yes mudblood, it's only me. Now if you would be so kind as you remove your filthy self off my person, we can both be on our way."

She finally lifts herself off of me as my vision clears, glaring fiercely at me. You wanna stare?? Ok...

"Like what you see Granger? Sorry doll, but I don't donate to charity. Move along."

Before I know it she backhands me clear across my face. (rubbing jaw in remembrance as I write)

"Shut your filthy mouth Malfoy! You are nothing but a bloody prat!"

"How dare you hit me?!" That bitch! I grab her arm. "Don't you ever hit me again!"

She stands her ground. "Get your hands off me Malfoy!" I can see the fear in her eyes though. Good.

"Why should I? You started this... encounter." I draw her close to me; close enough for her to feel my breath on her ear.

I hear her gasp and feel her pulse quicken. Hah! Even the mudblood can't resist me, and I'm not even trying... I don't even _want_ to try.

"Be warned Granger, women who hit men are often mistaken for wanting to be treated as men. So next time, I don't expect me to recall the feel of your breasts on my chest, no matter how appealing you on top of me may have appeared to you."

And I can feel them even better now...

She visibly reddens in embarrassment yet holds her head high. She starts to say something, but I hear my name in the distance.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?!" Dammit, it's Pothead and the Weasel.

As I am distracted she pulls herself from my grasp. "Go straight to hell Malfoy, c'mon guys, let's go!"

Cold green eyes stare me down "Watch your back Malfoy; you don't get second chances this year."

What are ya gonna do ya four-eyed freak?

"What are ya gonna do ya four-eyed freak? _Talk _me to death? I suggest both of you leave with the Mudblood. I'm becoming nauseated by the sight of you all. " That wasn't my best line, but I'm too tired from this morning to bother with them.

Scarhead and Weasel clench their fists simultaneously, but their gal pal pulls on them. "Harry, Ron, ignore him. Let's go!" She drags them away as they continue to stare me down. I roll my eyes and turn away from them. I need to get my stuff on the train.

"Drakie-poo!! You're here!" Merlin! (Didn't I say after father it was all downhill?)

I nod. "Pansy"

Maybe if I ignore her... she won't ... oh hell she's done it.

Pansy throws herself on me nearly knocking me down. "I've missed you baby. You didn't owl me all summer." Duh, not seeing you this summer was part of the reason why it was so great.

"I was busy." I toss my trunk onto the train with the others and begin to walk away from her to board the train. Pansy follows me.

Of _course_.

"Draco! Wait up!" Oh Merlin girl, can't you take a hint?

"Can't Pansy, I need to see someone." I quickly turn the corner before she has time to react. I enter the compartment on my right and close the door firmly behind me.


	6. Blowing Confidants

September 1, part 3 

"So you've found me."

Ok, so my luck is improving, albeit unintentionally. I start talking.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

I sigh deeply. "Let's just say that I want to be seventeen forever."

Understanding comes over his features. "Oh. That. Sorry Draco my boy, but you knew that it was inevitable didn't you?"

"No shit, but there's more. Something about special ceremonies and full moons. I don't know what to think."

"Full moons? Of _all_ the prerequisites, good evening weather would at the bottom of Voldie's priorities."

I start in. "Unless..." Gray eyes meet blue.

"Exactly!" We say simultaneously. This isn't good.

"I'm also getting married you know." I quickly change the subject. He quirks his eyebrow yet changes his expression to blankness. He knows that at this point, the location is no longer conducive to such conversation.

"Ha. The Prince of Slytherin is being forced to settle on _one_ woman?"

"My mum thinks it's so great, but I feel like a fucking pawn."

"Get over it Drake, life is a chess game." He smirks at me. The little bastard is enjoying this.

"Stuff it Blaise, you know damn well that your parents have it in for you too."

He laughs. "Misery loves company I see."

"I gotta go the head's compartment, later." I turn to leave.

"Peace." Peace?? Blaise been around too many muggles. I'm guessing he hasn't been busted carousing those muggle nightclubs, _yet_.

I run down the aisle to the head's compartment, I look at my watch. Shit! I'm late for the meeting! I finally reach the door and enter.

"Ok, that's everything, do you have any questions? If so, you can direct them to your head boy behind you."

Dammit Granger.

Everyone turns to look at me. I glare at them, challenging them to say something.

Silence. I thought so.

"You are dismissed." I say crisply. Everyone files out of the room, leaving only Granger and myself.

"You're late"

"And your point is?" I pretend to check my fingernails for dirt. 3, 2, 1........

"**YOU ARE HEAD BOY MALFOY!! YOU HAVE TO SET AN EXAMPLE!"**

I remain cool and calm. "Jeez mudblood, no need to shout. Chill out." I know she's right though, but I like pissing her off.

She clenches her jaw. "Don't call me THAT NAME!" Ha, mudblood, mudblood...

I maliciously smirk. "**M.U.D.B.L.O.O.D**. Get it engraved Granger, 'cause that's all you'll ever be in this world." Wow, I outdo myself.

She runs out of the compartment pushing past me. Were those tears in her eyes? Score!

I go and lay down by the window seat and fall asleep. I awaken as the train pulls to a stop.

Nothing much happens at dinner, people get sorted and we eat. Pansy did offer to give me a blow job, but I declined. Maybe later, she is after all, _really good_ at it.

I meet up with Granger so that McGonagall can show us our rooms. As we walk, I take a moment to look at Granger at the corner of my eye.

Boy has she grown up. Her hair is no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny falling just below her shoulders. Her skin is supple and tan, but her cheeks have somehow kept their rosy hue along with her lips, thick and luscious. Merlin, I wonder what she looks like without clothes...

What the **_hell_ **am I thinking! She's Granger for cripes sake! I should cut myself some slack. It's been a really long day and she is a female after all. Filthy or not.

We finally arrive and enter through the portrait hole as Professor McGonagall says "Butterbeer" and leaves us to our own devices.

"Wow... this is beautiful." Granger says aloud. God she is so simple.

"I've seen better, my rooms are bigger." Who am I kidding; this is better than the Slytherin Dungeons. Plus, with my own room, (naughty thoughts) the possibilities...

"No one asked you Malfoy. I'm going to bed." She walks to into the room on the right with the Gryffindor crest on the door.

I roll my eyes and enter into my room. If I owl Pansy now, maybe I can still get off before the night is over.


	7. For the soul

September 2

"_Dammit_ _Malfoy! Don't you know how to knock?! GET OUT!!"_

Usually, Granger's voice first thing in the morning feels like walking on glass, but this situation wasn't that tortuous—for me that is.

Since I am currently facing a very naked mudblood.

"Yes, I know **HOW** to knock mudblood, but if one sees the door slightly ajar, they usually assume that there is no need to knock."

As she is struck by the accuracy of my words, a blush creeps on her cheeks. I notice that through this exchange, the mudblood has made no attempt to cover up. Being who I am, I take advantage of the scenery.

The mudblood's body can only be described in one word, **_BEAUTIFUL. _**Dammit, how could something so filthy be so lush and curvy? And that curly hair below...

"MALFOY!!" I jerk back into consciousness. "My face is up here!" And I care because?

She finally attempts to cover herself with her hands but fails miserably. The towel she needs is out of her reach, not mine. I take the towel off its hook.

"Needing this?" I smirk. Let's see how you handle this.

Her face contorts in anger. "MALFOY I AM IN NO MOOD FOR GAMES! YOU'VE HAD YOUR FREE SHOW YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED LITTLE FERRET! NOW HAND ME MY TOWEL AND GET THE HELL OUT!"

Oh no sweetheart, I'm enjoying this. Sweetheart? I mentally slap myself. Must be the view getting to my head, and not the one that's used for thinking.

I approach her slowly, my eyes meeting hers. "Give me one good reason why I should?" I pulled her close, close enough to where I know she can feel me against her belly. She looks up in question, but before she can speak I quickly release her and turn to leave.

I took the towel with me.

* * *

So here I was sitting in the great hall wondering what the hell possessed me in that bathroom 20 minutes before. I mean, it wasn't like I was starved for female companionship. I'm handsome, rich and intelligent. I could have anyone I wanted in Hogwarts. I don't even LIKE her as a human being, I just like her body. Ok, I admitted it. She is a filthy beauty indeed. I stab at my food. This is ridiculous. 

"_Filthy beauty_? Poetry for the soul I assume? Talking to oneself is the first sign of madness mate." A familiar presence sits beside me.

"Stuff it Blaise." And he is right.

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty, I have news for you, but not here." I casually stand up to leave the great hall, Blaise waiting a few minutes after my departure to make his exit. My eyes lock with a pair of honey brown one's upon my leave.

Blaise and I walk back to the head dorms since it's the best place in terms of privacy and security. Even with all this, I place an anti-eavesdropping spell and place up wards as we enter the room. I am taking no chances.

Blaise starts in as I begin to pace. "I received a letter from my father last night. He mentioned that thing we discussed the other day. We were right not to have a good feeling about this."

"No shit Sherlock. What else did the letter say?"

"Reading between the lines, I think that something is—"

"OPEN THE DOOR MALFOY!! I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE!" Dammit, mudblood!

"Let's just say that we need to watch ourselves because this is going to be a very interesting year. We should start dueling again."

Dueling? We did that earlier this summer because...

"MALFOY!!" The banging on the door continues. "I NEED MY BOOKS!"

"Let's chat after potions Blaise." We both nod at each other as I lift the wards. Guess who falls through the door...

"I like it when women fall at my feet mudblood but this isn't impressive for you. Dirt is already at home on the ground." She straightens up and before I know it her hand meets my cheek.

"Kiss my ass Malfoy. As of this morning, I _KNOW_ you need no directions!" She smirks at both of us as she goes back to her room. I'm too shocked to be pissed, mud with cheek? I may have explored that had we been alone.

(mental slap). No I wouldn't!

Blaise raises an eyebrow while I rub my cheek. Damn.

"Something happened this morning I need to know about? Something about a _filthy beauty_?"

I shrug. "Like you said, _poetry for the soul_. I 'm going to Herbology."

"Yeah, right. Scratch our earlier appointment; there isn't anything else to add. Get in touch with your sources and let's parle then." One slang term that makes sense. Finally Zabini.

As we exit the portrait hole I head towards the greenhouse, he towards the Divination classroom near the North tower.

"Talk to you later B."

Both knowing its going to be sooner than later.

A/N: See Chapter 8 as these are posted together

-NB


	8. What is your building made of?

September 3

_**-Flashback-**_

"Draco! You have to mean it in order for it to work. Now do it again!"

I stare into the doe eyes of Lila, my faithful houseelf. She has watched over me ever since I was born. Her and my mother were a constant source of company for me, so of course since Lucius knows I care for her, Lila becomes the perfect target.

I conjure my haughtiest expression "Why does it have to be Lila? She has work to do and there are other elves at our disposal for these sorts of things. What good she is if not to do my bidding? You know I use no other elves."

Grey eyes alight with amusement. "Nice try Draco. Consider this a test, to do this on someone you care for. Recall that mastery of these spells are key for your _future_. You know that the Dark Lord is preparing an army the likes of which the light side has never seen. As my son, you _will _fight. NOW DO IT!"

"Choose another elf." I brace myself. Lila cringes as my father raises his wand.

"Crucio!"

I drop to the ground as I scream in agony. I feel as if I am being ripped limb from limb. You would think because I have been under this spell too many times to count that I would be able to fight it, but imagine if the person casting the spell hated you, yet cared for you at the same time how much power would have to behind such a spell. This is Lucius; but I think that he stopped caring a long time ago. The outward manifestation at least.

My anger builds as I struggle to right myself again. Anger my father, anger for Voldemort, anger at my mother for turning a blind eye and choosing not to see what really was. Anger for being born, being me…. for my so-called life. My eyes flutter shut as I take aim.

**"CRUCIO!!"**

She screams in agony so I know that my spell has made a home. I turn away from Lila and open my eyes to see my father. The man who used to be my hero, who kicked my affections away as one would kick their dog. Playing the dog, I would always return to my master, the one I adored openly as well as in secret. What the fuck was I thinking?

He looks at me with the utmost disgust. "Only a coward runs away from its target Draco, but that weakness will be gone soon enough. We will keep practicing."

Grey meets grey. "I am sure Lila will not mind. Will you Lila?"

I hear sniffles as a voice quivers "N-no Master Lucius, I is here for whatever you need."

"As I thought. Tomorrow Draco."

Run from the courtyard to my rooms. I reach into the pail and violently throw the powder into the fireplace. "Blaise Zabini's room!" I stick my head into the fireplace "Blaise! Blaise! Where are you dammit?!"

I hear someone rush into the room "WHAT!? Oh, it's you Draco."

"No it's Millicent Bulstrode. YOU GIT OF COURSE IT'S ME!"

"I love it that I am the only one besides your mother and Lila that has seen you like this, but it can't be that bad."

"Cut the bullshit Blaise, I know you had your lesson today. Who was it?"

I could see Blaise visibly stiffen. "No one of importance."

"Tell me." You and I both know that's not true.

"I said it was--"

"Tell me anyway."

"It was Isabel." Fuck, Blaise's sister. Shit she is only what? 3?

"Father had a meeting today and Isabel ran in with the suit Merlin gave her. They were top ministry officials so of course dad was embarrassed." Isabel is one of Blaise's four sisters. Running around naked sounds like something she would do. She is the fiery one of all her sisters hands down.

"I didn't want to do it...I tried to bargain, I pleaded. Shit Draco, I begged." And you got crucio'd didn't you?

"Crucio was what I got, 5 times before I actually did it to Isabel." FIVE TIMES!! What am I saying? Isabel is more than worth it. I develop even more respect for my friend.

"It was horrible mate; I don't think that Isabel will ever look at me without fear again. It's like I'm becoming my father."

"You are not your father, as I am not like mine. I have no desire to follow that path. We have to become proactive about this."

"I agree, let's start dueling. We can learn spells on our own terms while appearing to appease our fathers. If not for ourselves at least so we won't have to put ones we care about at risk." Good point, I have a feeling that our mothers could be next if this goes on.

"Deal. I gotta go tell father the news and look the part. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my place. I'm going to go and try to talk to Isabel again. Wish me luck."

"Luck." I pull my head out of the fireplace.

**-Back to the present-**

**"_Based on reliable sources building blocks can be assembled to create a building, yet one cannot do so without concrete. What type of concrete? One cannot be sure. I would like it if you would investigate the costs and benefits of the various sorts of concrete on the market and get back to me."_**

I quickly fold the parchment and tie it to one of the school owls. "You know who it's for." The barn owl hoots in understanding as it flies away. I watch it fade into the distance, praying that it does not get intercepted. It won't be, but one can never be too sure. I hope to receive an answer within the week.

Finally in the comfort of my room I allow mind to shift from the troubles of the dark side to something equally as discomforting: the future. Will I even live beyond this? If so, what next? I have never had control of my life before. Am I making the right decision even now? I turn it over and over... and over again. Right until I myself turn over in fatigue.

I welcome the nothingness that is sleep, and close my eyes.

A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait but with studying and dealing with patients I have been having problems getting proper inspiration to write. I decided to add two chapters in a poor attempt to make up for not updating, but at least I tried. :oP I hope you all enjoy.

-NB


	9. Outliers

October 1

_-Background-_

"_There are so many places one can find concrete of great quality. As an educated guess, I would point you in the direction of France as well as Bulgaria, since their product's texture is one to be desired. One gets what he pays for, especially in Bulgaria. However, there is nothing wrong with patronizing distributors in America. As you know, the U.S. and England like to trade from time to time. You will most likely find something to your advantage if you decided to pursue this avenue; for nothing in Bulgaria... will come cheaply."_

They were in an area that was unknown to most of Hogwarts, but well known to many Slytherin as it was in the bowels of the dungeons well below the common room. Rumor has it that it was once the private domain of Salazar himself—a direct connection to the Chamber of Secrets. How else could he have been able to raise a basilisk without arousing suspicion? There are even rumors that he spent many a night in his secret domain thinking of Rowena. He hated to admit it, but Salazar's very breath was Rowena. She challenged him .. she teased him. In the end, Salazar would say she was nothing. It was a lie. She was everything to him.

But she was everything to Gryffindor.

So here the two males were, in an area known yet not inhabited, simply because there once existed a strong emotion beyond that capable of Slytherin House. It was cursed to them, cursed to all who could not feel beyond hate so that they could not enter.

The magic of the room failed to repel them. It drew them in, it nurtured them. Yet those present did not know the history of the room, nor that any of them held something that set them apart.

Two wands were poised against one another in the air—stale air put to good use through the ravenous gasps of visibly fatigued teenagers. Sweat overflows their brows as it makes a hollow path below. A slow journey brings the droplets down the broad bare chest of a blonde haired boy who despite the grueling session seems quite pleased with himself. He had grown to be quite the physical specimen. His smooth, slick, alabaster skin complimented his well sculpted and muscular figure. If you asked him, he was most proud of his abdomen. Framed by a trim waist now exposed, all of his muscles were easily visible.

It was a slippery slope from there to the unknown as droplets of moisture continued to disappear below the waistband of his jeans. The muscles of his bare chest twitch as he awaits reaction from his contender.

Opposite Draco, the view was just as appealing. He was slightly taller than Draco and had more sinew. If not for his height, he would have been seen as bulky, but given his rugged tanned features it only added to his roguish sex appeal. Looking at his exposed chest, it was no wonder why many women thought him like steel.

For the feel of him against womanly curves was indeed delicious.

Both poles had equal potential to be delectable as well as dangerous. And they knew it.

_-fin BG-_

* * *

Blue eyes look in question as he went back into his dueling stance. "So, we would look towards the states?" He draws his wand yet again in challenge as we move into the 3rd hour of the training session.

I go first. "IMPERIO!"

"If you are asking that sort of question then it is obvious that you weren't hearing a word I said." A jet light hits Blaise in the chest and his eyes glaze over as if in a daze for a second before he smirks in success. He knows its his turn.

"ANIMA CONIUGO!" The soul bind. Worse than imperio, designed to steal your very essence. Much like the dementor's kiss.

"REFUGIUM!" I defensively dodge the spell as a gray sphere surrounds me. Some spells we have no idea how to overcome, so it makes sense to learn various blocking spells. Luckily, it worked the first time we tried it a few months ago. There is no reversing of the soul binding spell so it was risky, but it had to be done. In this case, the benefits outweighed the risks.

"I read every word in that letter, but it still doesn't seem right. If Bulgaria is the central pulse of everything, then why are we entertaining the periphery? It doesn't make sense."

"It's like the human body Blaise, the peripheral pulses lead to the central ones. They are the first thing to disappear when something goes wrong to the body; whereas the central pulse remains preserved."

A dark eyebrow rises in amusement. "You have been reading those muggle books again."

"Shove it Zabini. I don't get on you about your muggle clubs."

"That's because you know that I have few pleasures in life."

"And I don't!?" I look at Blaise like he has two heads. My friend says some really preposterous things at times.

"I have the vineyards, four unruly sisters AND a nutter for a father. I need a break more than most." Are you serious?

"You know I have you beat Blaise."

Blaise laughs. "Yeah, you trump me with Lucius, but I just love to get you riled up mate. It's funny."

I glare at him as he continues to laugh. "ANYWAY, the point is that because the peripheral pulse is the most difficult to find once it's gone, we need to attack that angle first."

"What about France?" I was thinking about that too. Where does that fit in exactly?

"I really don't know what to make of that. Let's go to breakfast."

We both move to gather our things to leave the dungeon. I lift the tracking prevention spells from the room. Having a death eater for a dad lends to one certain knowledge.

"Perhaps it is an outlier, but cannot be completely ignored because something about it keeps making it related to the others. The unknown variable that could go either way."

Hmm..it could be. Wait a minute, didn't our fathers go to France on business over the summer? Blaise you're brilliant!

"Before you mention it Draco..."

One less thing I have to say. It's good to have a friend that you don't need words to communicate with. We sit down in the great hall and begin to eat. My silence is taken as understanding.

At times I wonder if Blaise and I couldn't have been brothers.


	10. Wild things

October 3

I was really tired tonight. Between Quidditich, dueling with Blaise, and homework, I was just beat.

I trudged my way up to the head dorms, my broom slung over my shoulder. As I enter, I see Granger sitting on the floor in the common room poring over what looks to be Arithmancy. She looks up and I nod in greeting as our eyes connect.

We hadn't really exchanged many words since that bathroom incident. Granger has done all that is in her power to avoid me, except during meetings. Even then, she doesn't say much. The girl can't even look me in the eye.

There is something different in her eyes tonight though, so my curiosity is peaked.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." Why are her cheeks red all of a sudden? I finally notice her lowered gaze and realize that I have no shirt on. So what? It's not like she hasn't seen a bare chest before. I think.

WHY DO I EVEN CARE!?

"Can we talk?" What?

"What? Why?"

She falters, but manages to remain resolute. "Come back here after you put your stuff up and shirt on and I'll tell you." I go back to my room to put my things up and reenter the common room.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Where is your shirt?" Are we still on that?

I smirk at her. "In my drawer with my other shirts." It's not rocket science mudblood. I like making you uncomfortable.

"But.."

"Enough with the gibberish Granger. Does this have something to do with Head business?" I stare at her as she breathes deeply. She comes out in a gush

"DOYOUEVERTHINKABOUTTHATINCIDENT?"

That's what this is about? Only Granger would think of this as serious. A naughty plan forms in my mind. Let's play with this.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

I watch her as she lets her bun down to quickly massage her scalp. In that brief moment as her eyes are closed I notice how alluring her actions are.

If you think you have tension now, you just wait.

She takes another deep breath to calm herself before she continues. "Do you ever think about that incident in the bathroom?"

"What incident Granger? We run into each other in the bathroom all the time remember?? We SHARE it!"

3...2...1....

"You're right Malfoy, but there was one time where ONE OF US DIDN'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON YOU NO GOOD FERRET!" She gives me a fierce glare which pleases me, since I like this Granger better. All fiery.. and hot.

I begin to raise my voice. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY MUDBLOOD!? YOU HAVE TITS AND ASS JUST LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL!" Actually, she has an awesome body. (mental slap)

Down Malfoy, or you'll fuck up the plan.

"I was expecting you to at least _try_ being mature about this..."

"I am being mature, but you didn't answer my question. What do you **_want_** me to say?"

"You didn't answer my question Malfoy."

"_Granger, are you or are you not the smartest witch of our year?_ Merlin woman answer that for yourself!" If we are talking about it, means that I have thought about it. I mentioned tits and ass, so I have to have processed yours in my mind.

How thick can she get?

She frowns at me and sighs. "I don't know what I expected to come from this conversation really, but mark my words ferret, I will get you back one day." REALLY? I smirk at her.

Alright, I will give you a chance, right now.

"Alright. Since you insist, we are going to make it even right now." I reach for my pants buckle.

Her eyes widen. " WHAT!? MALFOY NO!" She looks away. C'mon mudblood, you had to have seen this coming.

"WHY NOT GRANGER! I've seen you... now you can see me. It's only fair. Now turn around."

"NO! First your chest and now this! STOP IT RIGHT THIS MINUTE MALFOY!" I don't think so. I unzip my pants so that they are now open to reveal my boxers.

She hears my footsteps as I come closer to her. "Don't come any closer Malfoy, I'm warning you!"

Fair enough, but I've got something to show you first.

"Turn around Granger." I place my arms around her waist in an almost protective gesture. Yum.. she smells like strawberries.

I can feel her body tense against my chest. She responds with a quivering voice. "Get your hands off me Malfoy. I mean it."

The purpose was to embarrass her, but now I have no idea what's going on. I hate yet lust after her at the same time. A bushy haired know-it-all who by some feat, became a beautiful desirable woman while many of us weren't looking.

I shake my head in an effort to clear my thoughts. I better stop before things go too far.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that she had already turned while in my arms. I could feel her eyes on every part of me as she drank me in. Her eyes reaching my face, she used her fingertip to trace my jawline.

"Malfoy, what are y—"

I stop her flow of words with a searing kiss, our mouths crush together as I lift her off the floor to bring her body closer to mine. I move until I place her back against the wall, my body serving as support. Granger moans as she places her arms around my neck, tilting her head to grant me access as my tongue plunges into her mouth.

She gasps with the new sensation as I attempt to coax her tongue to come out and play. Timidly, she begins her dance until she is matching me stroke for stroke as if a mating dance. She runs her fingers through my hair while wrapping her legs around my waist, pulling her closer; if that's even possible.

Her skirt up to her waist, she only has knickers on as I massage her ass and suck on her bottom lip. She grinds against me. I groan as my still covered erection rubs against her cleft.

I stop my assault to look at her, cheeks rosy from our kissing—lips moist and beckoning.

"Ahh.. Draco." Whoa.. Draco? First names now?

Nervously, I begin to lower her back to the ground. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!? This is a total mistake...

SMACK!! Again!?

"Dammit Granger! What was that for?" I rub my cheek.

Where was the hot and fiery female who was snogging the hell out of me a minute ago?

See? I TOLD you it was a mistake.

"I am NOT one of your whores you son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch me again!" Her eyes flash at me in defiance before she begins to walk away. Oh yeah?? Don't tell me what to do dammit!

I malevolently glare at her as I forcefully grab her shoulders to yank her to back to my lips. To her surprise (and mine), my kiss isn't as harsh, but soft.. and wooing. I stop as she begins to respond to the kiss and walk off; leaving a very confused Granger. I laugh as I say my parting words over my shoulder.

"You can't tame the untamable Granger, that's why they call it wild."

* * *

-For **_Lorett,_** an encouragement to me and champion of Draco and Blaise. Without her, these new updates would have taken even LONGER to come out. Thanks for the push girlie! :o)

* * *

A/N(For Ch's 9 and 10): Ch 10 I cannot believe this! I have a whole new respect for writers everywhere. It is so hard to sit down and write something that makes some sort of sense. I really hope you guys enjoyed the installments and like how the story is going thus far. I also hope that you guys are picking up the clues that I am dropping here and there because they are the key to future chapters. If not, relax, have a latte and enjoy the show! We have a ways to go.

At this time I would like to thank everyone (seen and unseen) who has taken the time to R&R (or just read) my story. I appreciate it. Also to my muses, you know who you all are. Keep writing wonderful things.

-NB

P.S: **Auburn Lily**, girl if u are reading this. I miss Yankee Accents! When are u going to update? :o)


	11. About love

_Warning: I hate doing these dumb notes b/c they are corny. I rated this story **R** for a reason. So there. Figure it out! :oP_

October 4

She came in wearing naught but a red lace thong, which only served to offset her glowing complexion. Like a lioness on the hunt, she circles me slowly... surely. Her eyes level with mine as she licks her lips; her look is sultry and lustful in nature.

I smirk. "I knew you would come eventually"

She laughs, that beautiful laugh that could reach ones soul, if you let it. She does not answer me and continues to stand behind me. Her long hair brushes the back of my neck before she places a kiss there followed by a long, slow lick in my favorite spot below my ear.

God, this woman drove me insane.

She whispers in my ear. "You should have been ready for me."

"I like making you work for it."

Who am I kidding? We are BOTH going to work tonight, but this is how we play the game.

I turn around to face her as she continues to stand proud under my scrutinizing gaze. For she loves to be admired, to be examined.

Gorgeous in her own right, her long slim legs compliment her rounded hips, bottom and flat abdomen. Her breasts rise as defiant globes that would fill any man's thirst. Cherry nipples thrust out invitingly.

When I have had my fill of her I pull her against me and kiss her deeply. Our tongues battle for dominance as we attempt to release all of our emotions in that one kiss. As I continue to taste her, she moans in pleasure as one hand goes to unbutton my shirt and the other to touch my now straining member.

I have yet to meet a girl that is as good at this, and only one since her has aroused me; but I can have neither. They are unavailable to me in different ways, the overall reason still the same. I am forbidden to them, as they are forbidden to me.

This is the closest we can get, so who am I to deny her?

Fuck it, I can't deny myself.

We continue to kiss as I shrug my shirt off. She moves her hand below to release me from my confines. I cannot help but groan in pleasure as she finds me once again and begins her ministrations; stroking, teasing, massaging my balls. I become even more engorged with blood.

She kneels to take me in her mouth, the heat and moisture adding to my excitement. She deep throats me and I can feel my tip hit the back of her throat as she begins to hum and suck all of me. I arch back and roughly put my hands in her hair. She knows I love this shit.

And so she continues...bobbing... stroking... licking... sucking. I feel myself spurt into her mouth as I cum, giving her my essence which she slurps greedily. I yank her back up and reward her with a kiss as I lift her up to place her on my bed. My hands take their time to roam over her body until they reach their target between her thighs. I rip off her panties and sample the slickness of her walls that tell me she is ready for me, but I continue to make her hotter by rubbing her nub of pleasure while beginning my assault on her already erect nipples.

"Oh, Malfoy..." She whispers as she writhes beneath me. I take this moment to slide a finger inside of her making her cry out and buck against my hand. Still massaging her clit, I place another finger inside her, then another. She moves roughly against me as my hands do their magic. I move up from her breasts to nibble to ear. I have a message for her.

"Cum for me."

I quicken the pace of my fingers and place more pressure on her clit. She tightens around me as her voice cries out in ecstasy. Upon hearing this, I immediately move down to replace my hands with my mouth; sucking on her clit to heighten her orgasm. I fuck her with my tongue as I place my whole mouth over her to taste her honeyed walls. She is so sensitive that she tries to move away from me, but I hold her still by the hips, continuing my domination over her. She sits up in bed and uses her hand to smash my face closer to her cleft as she violently cums once again and falls in exhaustion back onto the pillow. I have more than readied her for what is to come.

I move back up to kiss her and smirk. "I'm not done yet." We both shiver as I slide my thick hardness into her welcoming wetness and put her legs over my shoulders so that I am seated to the hilt of her. She gasps with the pressure and fullness I create, and gyrates against me in approval. I pull myself out completely and rub myself against her clit.

She groans in frustration. "Everytime.. You do this Malfoy! Fuck me now!" She tries to move her hand below to in efforts to put me back into her, but I block her by pinning her arms against the mattress, her eyes spark in annoyance.

I look down into her flashing brown eyes and softly laugh. "We both know how I like you... hot and pissed." I slide back into her and begin to move.

I thrust into her as she bucks and grinds against me, meeting stroke for stroke. I open her legs wider as I lean down and thrust up, allowing her clit to get some stimulation from our friction. She roughly sucks my tongue as I pound into her. I remove my hands from hers so that she can dig her fingernails into my back. I love pain with my pleasure. We rock together as grip her butt and ride her. I feel the tension building within me.

Flipping us over I allow her to ride me. I like that she is a rough rider, crying out in pleasure as I thrust up into her. She loves taking all of me, as it is well known that few women can tolerate it. After a few minutes of this I feel her walls once again as she cums, her juices falling over me. I continue to thrust deeply into her until she leans to bite down hard on my neck making me explode in her instantly. As her mouth once did she contracts her walls as if in a sucking motion in efforts to obtain all of my juices. We lay there for a while to catch our breaths. Then she arises suddenly. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"No round 2?" She can't take round 2, but I love to fuck with her.

She goes to the door to grab her cloak. She retrieves her wand to point at her belly to cast an anti-conception spell. "He is waiting for me."

"Him?" I say innocently although I know of whom she speaks." I had no idea you two were together now."

"We aren't, but I'm not going to stop making my rounds because he is afraid to commit." One of the reasons I like her. She can separate sex from the other bullshit in her life. She is worthy of respect for that if nothing else.

"What if he never does?" He isn't the type not to, but we are too alike not to realize that our sexual needs are great. She knows what the question really means.

"I have had all the acrobatic, kinky, sadistic sex that I need to have in a lifetime. What I really want at this point is someone who will care for me when the day is over. I can always teach him what pleasures me."

I look at her incredulously "So this is about love?"

She rewards me with a soft smile as she turns to leave. "Come back and talk to me when love bites you in the ass." What? ME? NEVER!

She tosses her cloak about her and becomes nothing into the night. The last I saw of her was a flash of red.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"Till next time, Weasley."

Many hours later I lie in bed thinking. Her words remain to haunt me as I fall into exhausting embrace of darkness.

* * *

-For **_Wicca Oshy_**, who confirmed my suspicions that action needed to be injected into the story. I'm giving you action of a different kind. :o) Since I couldn't reach you by email, thanks for R&R'n.

* * *

A/N: SUPRPRISE!! I updated in less than 24 hours. I'm going to hell b/c I skipped church to do this, but I am really in a writing mood this weekend so I decided to go for it! :o) Thanks again to Lorett (you crazy girl) for all your lovely reviews! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE DIFFERENT! :oP 


	12. Potentially capable

October 8

I toss and turn in my sleep as the words of two nights past float in my mind. Love? What the hell is that? I can CARE about people, sure; but loving someone seems to be more than I am capable of.

Wait a minute, I have been living a so-called life that isn't even 'mine' for 17 years. **_How would I know what I am truly capable of?_**

I toss and turn until I roll right off of the bed with a loud thump. "Ouch, dammit!" Moving to rub the sleep from my eyes I realize that daylight has approached. "It's 6am. I might as well get ready for classes since I'm up." I say to no one in particular as I stalk into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

Standing in front of the sink to brush my teeth, I admire my reflection in the mirror. I flex my muscles. I make a mental note to do two hours of weight training instead of my regular hour later on. Done with brushing, I shed my boxers and step into the warmth of the shower. I allow my mind to wander.

I imagine myself holding a certain girl against the shower wall. She rubs her voluminous breasts against my bare chest, moaning in my ear as I slide part of myself into her. She squeals at the initial intrusion of her folds, now stretching to accommodate the little that I have given her. She is new at this, so I decide to take it slow. Her tightness wrapped around me like a glove. I continue to thrust half-way in and out, maintaining command of her hips to avoid hurting her. She thinks she wants more, so she defiantly arches her back in an effort to bring me deeper. I give her another inch and she cries out in half-triumph/half-pain. I suck and lick on her nipple to reward her for her courage as I continue to thrust in and out of her.

I allow this scene to play out in my mind as I continue to cradle and stroke myself in the shower—pumping roughly and vigorously. I grunt in pleasure as I arch my back and spray cum onto the shower walls. I place more pressure on my member in efforts to drain it of cum so it squirts once again in response and I shudder as that last ripple of pleasure runs through me. Nothing like relieving morning wood.

Who cares **_who_** I used to get off. Lust is lust. Even a Malfoy has to admit that, and we don't admit anything.

After my morning interlude I soap up, wash my hair and finish off with a cold water rinse (To me, cold water is triple protection. Tames lusts (sort of), keep skin nice and clear, plus..my platinum locks stay shiny. I'm vain, what can I say?)

I step out of the shower and quickly wrap my lower half in a towel. I squeeze some hair gel into my palms and rub them together in preparation for my hair,but before I can run it throughmy hair, the door opens from the other side and she enters.

She blushes at the sight of me. Granger isclad in naught but a robe. "Oh! Sorry I had no idea you were in here. I should have knocked."

I speak tonelessly. "That's fine Granger, I'm leaving anyway." I go to quickly run the gel through my hair but her voice interrupts.

"Don't."

"Don't what Granger?"

"I like your hair better this way. Not as greasy looking."

Greasy!?

"Greasy!?" I whined. "My hair looked greasy!?"

This is childish, but we are talking about _my_ looks here.

She responds in annoyance. "Malfoy, you don't have to listen to me. It's your hair. All I'm saying is that I THINK it looks better when you let it hang naturally." She blushes again under my gaze. "This is so stupid Malfoy. Yell when you're done." I hear her door close.

I don't know why, but I decide to wash my hands and forego the gel. I eye my reflection and decide that it doesn't look that bad this way; tussled with stray strands falling over my face. I shake my head in consternation.

Damn, why does she have to be right about everything?

* * *

"Who can tell me the properties of Victus Formidilosus potion?" I familiar hand shoots into the air. I never get why she keeps trying. She knows full well that Snape hates her. 

The dark-haired professor snarls in anger. "This is supposed to be Advanced Potions! Do any of you actually READ the assigned texts!?" All he gets is silence in return. At least people are smart enough to know not to talk to him when he is like this. As I expected, he goes to release his anger on this favorite target.

"Potter!" Bullseye.

"Yes Professor?" I watch as Potter and Snape begin to size each other up. This shit gets so old.

"What do you mean 'yes professor'! You know what I want. I want the answer to my question." Potter's jaw clenches. He doesn't know. Figures.

"It means living fear. The potion allows one person to see another's fear." My face is emotionless but inside I am slightly impressed that Scarhead knew that. My eyes shift to the person behind Potter. What the hell would they do without Granger aiding and abetting them? An emotion akin to jealousy flows through me.

I shake it off. What the fuck was that? Malfoy's need nothing. We _are_ everything.

At Potter's response, the professor slightly falters but just as quickly regain his moody demeanor. "Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. When I ask a question, I expect a **_complete_ **answer. Mr. Malfoy?"

I recitefrom memory in monotone fashion.

"Victus Formidulosus is the translation for living fear. The potion allows a person's fears to be revealed to another. A complicated potion to make, it should not be confused with having the same effect as contact with a Boggart; who personifies concrete (physical people/object) fears. This potion is able to recognize physical, emotional as well as psychological fears; such as fear of death or feelings of insecurity. It continually injects images and thoughts into your head in efforts to magnify that which you fear. A complicated potion, it takes 2 months to make. The antidote is Vinco Vici Victum, the conquering potion."

"20 points to Slytherin." I smirk in satisfaction. "We will be making this potion as well, but not the antidote."

WHAT!? So that means...

"You will all have to confront and overcome your fears in order for it to go away." Gasps and murmurs can be heard throughout the room. This man is nuts.

Granger moves to speak. "But professor--"

"Professor--" another Gryffindor moves to speak. More students begin similar outbursts.

"**SILENCE!!! NOW!"** Professor Snape bellows at the disbelieving class. He casts menacing looks at us and continues.

"Do you THINK that the Dark Lord will have mercy on you as he uses your weaknesses against you in the final battle?! **WAKE UP CHILDREN!** Now, I could care less about your worthless lives, but the Headmaster seems to. THEREFORE, we **WILL** do this potion. UNDERSTOOD!?"

He was greeted with silence for the most part. Some whimpering could be heard towards the back of the classroom. I remained with mask-like facies but a chord was struck in me.

What is Dumbledore saying yet not saying? I look over to see the Golden trio with their heads together. I hate to admit this but they are probably thinking the same thing I am. Only thing is, this only confirmed what Blaise and I already knew.

The war is closer than we think.

* * *

Small murmurs of "Yes Professor" were echoed through the room. I could already tell that it was going to be a long 2 months. 

The potion master's face was again restored to something akin to calm, or his version of it. "Good. The potion shall be done in pairs that I assign. For the next 2 months, you will be sitting as well as working on this potion and any other assignments for this class with your assigned partner. The pairs are as follows:" I took this as my cue to zone out until the last few pairs were called.

"Parkinson, Weasley"

"Crabbe, Patil"

"Zabini, Brown"

"Potter, Bulstrode"

"Goyle, Perks"

"Malfoy, Granger"

The bell rings as he finishes. "You now have your assignments, class dismissed. Remember the 12 foot essay due by the end of week on the Living fear and Conquer potions. You may work on these with your partners."

Remember!! You just told us you git! This means I will have to stay up all night this whole week to catch up on studies and homework to do this essay!

I'm not second to the mudblood for nothing. I work my ass off.

I toss my bookbag over my shoulder and move to the back of the classroom where I know Blaise is waiting for me. Granger is standing next to him. He moves to speak first.

"I will wait outside." I nod as he exits. My gaze turns to Granger.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do the essay together or separately. It would be more efficient for us to do it together. That way, we wouldn't be fighting over the same books. It's up to you."

I shrug as I move to speak. "Why no--"

She quickly moves to speak as if embarrassed. "You don't have to answer now. Think about it and let me know tomorrow night at the prefect meeting." She fled the room before I could get another word in. Women are strange creatures, especially this particular one. I walk out of the classroom where Blaise is waiting for me.

"What was that about Drake?"

I shrug. "She wanted to know if we could do the essay together. Asked me to think it over."

Blue eyes look at me in surprise. "You would have thought you were going to swallow her whole the way she hightailed it out of there."

I shrug for the second time. "Beats me. Women are strange creatures. Besides that, it seems as if the building is being constructed faster than we thought."

"Yeah, we underestimated exactly how much they had of the necessary ingredients. I think it's time we explore offshore options." My thoughts exactly.

He moves to close the conversation as we sit down to have lunch. No one would have known what we were saying anyway, but as Slytherin, you learn fast about trust—or lack thereof.

"I will follow up on that end Drake." Opposite each other, we try to eat but we keep looking at each other and shaking our heads.

This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

* * *

A/N: I am really in a generous mood this weekend so I hope that you are all appreciative. :o) Anyway, I usually leave an A/N as I complete all the updates, but I just wanted to let you guys know that although this chapter doesn't look like much-- THERE IS MEANING here. You can start by reading the title of the chapter and using your sleuthing traits from there. 

There is no right or wrong answer to any of this, just be creative and stay vigilant! :o)

Cheers,

NB


	13. A predicted end

October 9

"This meeting will be called to order!" the head girl shouts to bring order to the room as she begins.

"We don't have a lot to do tonight so this meeting will be relatively short. All we need to do is set dates for the 1st Hogsmeade trip and decide who is doing what for the Halloween ball. I will take suggestions now."

A cute Ravenclaw speaks up. "Hermione, since Halloween falls on a Friday this year, I think that we should use the Saturday before for the Hogsmeade trip. This way, everyone has an opportunity to shop for costumes and any other items they may need before the ball." Her name.. her name... BROCKLEHURST!

That's it... sweet Mandy. Blaise told me about her once. Him, her.. and a desk. She was a sweet fuck, mainly because as he said "She was the best 'pretzel' I ever had". Trust Blaise to find a former gymnast to fuck, the sick bastard. I grin in spite of myself and see him across the room grin in recognition of the moment. Between the two of us, we reign supreme. Hogwarts is indeed sweet.

Hermione turns to address me. "Malfoy? What do you think? " I still there grinning, imagining exactly how limber Mandy is that I do not realize that I am being spoken to.

"EARTH TO MALFOY!!!" I wipe the grin off of my face and look to find everyone staring at me. Blaise snickering in the backdrop.

"WHAT!?" Attempting to turn a moment of awkwardness into annoyance.

"I asked you what you thought about having the Hogsmeade trip set for the weekend before Halloween."

I nonchalantly wave my hand. "Yeah, whatever, sounds good I suppose." She rolls her eyes at me in exasperation. "Does everyone else agree?" A sea of heads nod. "Alright then, the trip date is set for the Saturday before Halloween. Next on the agenda..."

I move to respond. "I have already taken care of that."

She looks at me incredulously. "You did? When?"

"Yesterday after dinner." She narrows her eyes at me in anger, but I know that she isn't going to shout in front of the prefects. I continue to jab at her given the advantage.

I give her my haughtiest look. "Problem Granger?"

She grits her teeth as she forces a smile. "No. no problem Malfoy After all, you _rarely _take any initiative in anything, so I am glad you have decided to take an interest in something." Her smile then becomes genuine as some coughs become audible in the room. Some don't even attempt to hide their laughing. Why that little..

That's not fair. It isn't my fault that you dominate everything. I just let you do what you do best. If that means that you end up doing all the work, that's **NOT** my problem! Figure out what you want girl.

"Ok, since everything is set, this meeting is adjourned. You all have been doing a wonderful job of patrolling and keeping students in line so I congratulate you on your success. Keep up the good work and remember that you can come to Malfoy or myself if you need anything. You may go now."

Students file out of the head's common room as we work together to tidy up the mess left behind. I know it's on as the last student exits the portrait hole.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT ABOUT MALFOY!"

I look at her as if I would an irrational female. "Granger, this is not a big deal."

She starts pacing. "You could have at LEAST told me what you did! But NOOOO you have to make me look incompetent tonight didn't you!"

I sigh. "Granger, I did no such thing. You are still the great capable, predictable know-it-all so don't worry your pretty little head over it."

I watch her as she seethes. "Little head?? Predictable!?"

"Yeah, girls like you are like that. It's okay though. Being the bookworm you are explains it all. You haven't really lived outside of books."

I see her as she gives thought to all that I have said. Suddenly, a force tackles me to where my back is flat on the ground. The girl walks the distance to stand over me, her wand drawn. I try to move, but I can't. I can still speak though.

"Granger, what is the meaning of all of this?" She tosses her robe to the ground to reveal her uniform. I get a glimpse of her knickers before she straddles me. Leaning over, she comes closer until our lips are a hairbreadth away. Her middle brushes against my crotch and I feel myself beginning to react. I will myself to think of non-sexual things.

She reaches between us to massage my crotch making impure thoughts now impossible. Licking my ear (Merlin! How did she know where my spot was?) whispers:

"Who is predictable now? I stroke your dick, and you do what all men do. You respond. I lick your ear, and you shiver."

**WHOA!! HOLD UP!! I am nobody's bitch!**

I have to be honest though, without the spell I would have responded the same way. She doesn't need to know that shit though.

Without preamble she licks and sucks on my lips before she begins to purposefully kiss me. She brings her hands from my crotch to place them on either side of my head as she deepens the kiss with her tongue meeting mine. Her taste intoxicates me as I feel her grinding and rocking against my hardness. In instinct I attempt to thrust up but I cannot since I am unable to move. Through clothes she continues to gyrate against me, teasing me to no end. I can't believe I am getting so fucked up in the head by simple dry humping. She breaks off the kiss and rises to stand on her feet as if to leave.

She moves to stand right over my head giving me full view of all the parts that make her female. Hypnotized by the view of her from this angle, I watch her as she uses her hand to shift her knickers to the side and dip one long manicured finger inside of herself—moaning as she did so. Removing her finger, she moves to rub her clit for a few minutes before she probes her walls with her finger once again. She looks down at me at this point, cheeks flushed with arousal and excitement.

Boy, I wish that it was me inside of her instead of that finger. Then and there I never felt myself want something so much in my life. I desire her.

She kneels down beside me and uses the finger wet with her juices and smears it against my lips. She even touches the tip of my nose. In honesty, my whole face is a collage consisting her juices.

This bitch thinks she is funny, turning me into some sort of mural.

Being who I am I cannot help but be turned on by it too. This shit is sexy, really sexy.

Deep in my thoughts I fail to realize that she is walking away; half way to her room. My arousal turns into upset.

"Granger! Get this spell off me now!"

"Malfoy, do you recall me saying that I would get you back one of these days?"

A feeling of dread permeates me. "Yeah."

She tosses her hair back over her shoulder as she shouts parting words.

"You've been served. Never judge a book by it's cover." I hear her laugh as her door closes.

I think as I lay there on the floor, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Here is another one just to remind you that this is about Hermione and Draco still, but as in real life there are always other things going on in the midst of ONE main thing. 

Lorett- I threw in Blaise as much as I could. At least you know a little about his sexual escapades! :oP

Wicca Oshy- Thanks for your awesome review of Ch 11. I hope you keep reading and enjoying.

Cheers to all,

NB


	14. Stage

October 10

_**-Flashback- **_

_"You've been served. Never judge a book by its cover."_

Book by its cover....

By its cover...

Cover.....

_**-fin-**_

I, more so than anyone else, know that as individuals we all have our covers.

We all wear the mask, but do we ever present ourselves as we truly are?

Was Shakespeare really writing sheer prose (?), or really showing us the one great folly of life—that we never stop acting. Repeating the vicious cycle of improvisation upon many a stage drowned in a soliloquy of parts.

I contemplate all of this as I attempt to work on my potions essay in solitude, because I'm avoiding her.

Who would have thought that I, Draco Malfoy would go out of my way to avoid a mudblood? A Malfoy runs _from_ nothing. Nevertheless I am compelled to feel that I must….

To prevent the overwhelming desire to run_ **to **_her.

She shed one cover to reveal another which I had no knowledge of, and for that reason she has again caught my eye. My thoughts drift to visions of her wet folds being teased by her willing fingers and I become taut instantly. My tongue caresses my lips in hopes of recapturing the taste of her juices once 'painted' there. I chuckle to myself. This cannot be. I am intrigued against my will.

And that is the long and short of it, but my will must prevail over that which is futile to desire. I need a distraction.

With a foot remaining on the potions essay, I decide to finish it tomorrow as I'd lost the proper train of thought long ago anyway. I gather my things and proceed to leave the library, passing shelves as I cruise past the restricted section from the rear. My head turns reflexively upon hearing her voice even as her tones are hushed. I peek through the shelved books to see that she is not alone.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of his. He has been acting really odd lately."

"He is an odd person by convention Hermione. What do you mean?"

"Well…things between us have been rather…er... 'heated' and I don't know whether to make heads nor tails of it." Granger is blushing.

I watch as Ginny Weasley smiles and laughs at Granger. "Fine, don't give me details then... stingy. Are you enjoying any of this though at least? A woman needs her pleasure."

"I hate to say it, but he is gorgeous and tempting. He makes me want to be..." Granger lowers her voice even more. "very naughty. I just don't know if I should go there with him though. We are in different houses after all."

I smirk in the background as I think back on all the events of the past months and I come to the obvious conclusion—Granger wants me, bad.

Good.

Or is it? How do I deal with this information? I lean in closer to listen anew.

"Hermione, the fact that he is in Ravenclaw makes it all the more exciting. Interhouse relations are all the rage anyway."

**_RAVENCLAW!?  
_**

My head jerks back all too quickly in surprise as my books hit the floor with a loud crash. I see brown and red heads jump to look in the direction of the noise. I duck down and in haste begin to gather my mess. Dammit!

"What was that Hermione?" Still crouched down I assemble my books in haste and crawl several rows over so that by the time they come to investigate I am well hidden. I can still hear them from where I am though. Very good hearing.

"Probably some clumsy 1st year Ginny. I have to leave anyway. I promised Harry and Ron that I would spend some time with them. They think I've been with Malfoy too much. It's all silly really, like I need protection from the big bad wolf."

They both share a laugh and a look of amusement. I shake my head at the female antics.

"Malfoy may be all of those things, but I have no doubts that you can handle him Hermione. I'll see you later and say hello to the boys for me." I hear an audible sigh come from the Weaselette.

"Ginny, he'll come around you know. He cares about you."

"Oh I know that, I was just thinking about my entertainment for tonight. He is quite dashing you know." They both snicker as Hermione sobers up first.

"Ginny.. I--"

"Don't want to know. I know. I would never give you enough information to hang yourself with since you and Harry are very close. I would never ask you to choose."

"I love you Ginny, but ignorance is bliss." I raise my eyebrow and fight the urge to snort at Granger's comment. The irony of Granger, the know-it-all not wanting to know something doesn't escape me.

I turn and by some feat leave the library unnoticed by the pair, attempting to shake off an unfamiliar pang in my chest.

With the aftertaste of something akin to jealousy.


	15. Full Circle

October 15

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Sweat runs down my face and bare chest in droves. God this burns.

"C'mon Drake, you owe me five more… four…three… two… one."

I allow Blaise to replace the barbell on the bench press and get up. It is now his turn.

"You did good mate. That's a 10 lb increase from last time." Also sweaty with chest bared, Blaise alternately flexes and twitches his pecs as if in preparation for his set. Damn poser.

"Shut it B and do your set so we can finish with abs. I have things to do." I add an additional 20 lbs to his weights to make 200. My comrade laughs at me and lies back on the bench.

"God you're bitchy today Drake, for the last few days actually. Anything you want out in the open?" I spot him by slowly lowering the weight. Once I am sure he has a good grip on the barbell I release it as he begins its descent.

"I have a lot on my mind. Too much to do."

Blaise grunts as if in reply and gets one word out. "Evasive." He is too smart for his own good, but he knows I'm not ready to talk about it. Whatever _it_ is, since I really don't know what _exactly_ has been bothering me.

I yell at Blaise to piss him off enough to get his last three reps out. I replace the barbell as he recovers. We walk over to any empty corner where we see Nott and Crabbe doing push-ups.

"Vince you are such a bloody show off." I hear Nott say. Crabbe is doing one-handed push-ups.

"Men." Blaise says in greeting to the two fellow Slytherin as we adjust the back board at an incline to start training. There are two of these so we can do them side by side. As we start, I overhear a little of Crabbe and Nott's breathy, but full conversation.

"So who are you going to the Halloween gig with Theo?"

"Probably Perks. That's all Anna has been talking about these past few weeks. I may as well."

"Anna?" I hear Crabbe say. I would happen to agree, as the girl's full name is Sally-Anne Perks. Cute girl actually, but Theo making up a pet name for her…the familiarity.

"Before…." (harsh intake of breath) "you start Vince, I already know. Stuff it. Anyway, I've heard something interesting …"

Blaise looks at me with a look of suppressed mirth as we continue our own grueling workout. A Slytherin in love Theo is. It's disgusting, but we both listen in for more.

"Anna has told me that one of the Golden trio has decided to branch out. I don't blame her; the gel has grown into quite a figure." I raise an eyebrow. Granger.

"I've been watching her in potions Theo. I'm not blind."

"Anyway, Anna says that she is going out with some Ravenclaw."

Blaise interrupts. "She isn't going out with Cameron Davies. She is being chased by him, the poor girl. Seems to be enjoying it though, since he is after all not a bad looking bloke." Everyone stops to chat at this point.

Cameron Davies is 7th year chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and the younger brother of Roger Davies. My mind freezes in shock. Blaise knew and didn't tell me?

Why would he tell me though? It's not like I'm interested in the mudblood anyway. Right? My laugh is a scornful one as I move to speak.

"If Davies wants the mudblood, let him have her. She may be cute, but she is annoying as hell. Probably nag him to damn death." I hear some of the other boys murmur in agreement. Blaise turns to look at me questioningly. His blue eyes alight as he replies to my comment.

"Oh C'mon Drake, even you cannot deny that she turned into quite a beauty…a _filthy beauty_ by Slytherin standard, but one nonetheless." Oh, Merlin….

I grit my teeth as Blaise smirks at me as if this conversation is far from over. Everyone else is puzzled by the exchange, but again murmur in agreement. I need to get out of here.

I slide off of the board and move to leave. "See you all at dinner."

Wondering if Zabini could possibly have the gift of Divination.

* * *

I leave the Slytherin dungeon with mixed emotions. Why would I give a fuck about Granger and Davies? I'm fine with it. I _should_ be. 

Totaling everything to increased stress, I bypass the head dorms to enter the prefect bathroom. I need to soak all of this away. The tub has these scented bubbles I like. Also, the fact there is a steam room here is a plus as well.

After a good soak, I enter the steam room and lay flat on my back with my arms cushioning my head and my eyes closed. My towel lay forgotten beside me.

I clear my mind as if preparing for sleep, but I am anything but asleep. My body pulses with unused energy. I need something.

I suddenly feel fingers wrap around my member and I move to open my eyes. A hand moves over them to shield the person from view.

She whispers. "Close your eyes and just enjoy this." It's feminine, but I don't recognize it. She must have been in here when I came in. I lay back as in acquiesce.

My member grows rapidly under her pumping ministrations. Her hands soft and gentle, she massages my balls in slow circular motion. I groan in pleasure as I command her.

"Suck me."

Instead, she ignores me and guides my hand to her core, where she is hot and wet. I plunge one of my fingers into her and hear her softly sigh. I move my finger as in a 'come hither' gesture and immediately cause her to climax. From her evident surprise, I now know that she is new to this, her G-spot found so easily. My curiosity leads me to open my eyes, but I still cannot see her due to the amount of steam clouding my vision. I reach out to flick my thumbs over her sweat drenched nipples, which are small like her breasts and she shivers. I move to sit up and she pushes me back down and takes me into her mouth. Smart girl.

Against my will I lay back as she tongues and sucks on the tip of me. I already know that she has a little mouth as she attempts to deep throat me and makes a semi-gagging noise, proving her inexperience-- A virgin, in a steam room attempting to seduce me.

Blood rushes to my member all the more because of this.

She pulls her mouth off of me and moves to straddle me, positioning her opening over my hardness. I reach out to still her hips.

"Are you sure?" I say to her, since I have a sense of fair play.

"She rubs what little of her opening she can on my tip of me as if to give permission." I begin to slowly thrust up into her. She squeals in pain after I have given her only two inches but makes no move to stop me. She is so tight that I am almost tempted to ram straight into her through her maidenhead, but chastise myself for my cruelty and maintain control.

I become very still, what little of me still inside her. I feel her walls relax and prepare to give her more, until the door to the sauna opens in a rush. She immediately jumps off of me and rushes to the corner of the room. The heavy cloak of steam hides her identity and the intruder. Damn.

I wrap the towel around me, thankful for the heavy mist hiding my obvious erection.

"Sally-Anne, are you in here?" Perks!? Shit! Isn't that Nott's girl? Merlin!

I hear the mystery woman cough. "Yeah Dora. I'm in here. I'm coming out now."

Oh my fuck, I almost took the virginity of Sally-Anne Perks…and liked it. My dick pulses in all the excitement. I'm good. Without even trying, I'm good.

I watch as she wordlessly exits the steam room with her friend, who obviously has no idea that Perks had some very good company. Perhaps another time, I think as I take the time to finish myself off. I wasn't going to leave with a hard dick after all was I?

I walk out of the bathrooms shaking my head. I think my father finally hit it on the head.

Love is a bullshit line for suckers.

A/N: Before people start wondering aboutwhy the chapter is titled as such, think about this: If you move 360 degrees from where you started, have you really changed position in the end? :o)


	16. Percent Complete

October 16

_-Background-_

Two young men within the bedroom of the head boy sit with their heads together in what looked like concentration…….

_-fin BG-_

A boy with rugged tan features shakes his head in consternation. "She **didn't!?** That foxy bitch!!"

"I swear on Merlin **and **Grindewald-- She did. I was never so turned on in my life."

"Salazar would have been proud. All of this has been going on since school started? No wonder you've been acting stranger than usual. You're practically _gagging_ for it."

"Watch it Blaise. I am NOT gagging for it. She is a mudblood for Merlin's sake, but I will say that I am impressed against my will. The view from below is not bad."

We smirk at each other. "I bet", he says in cheeky reply. We both laugh.

"Shame about Perks though, could have added her to my collection."

Blaise mockingly glares at me. "You rogue!" He becomes serious before he continues. "Really Drake, I'm glad you didn't. Nott isn't pretty when he gets angry. Given his sadistic nature, imagine my surprise that he was smitten with the 'lovely Anna'. Poor bloke-- Stupid bloke."

"No one told the bloody wanker to do what he did." I spat. "Love…" I say with disgust, "is bullshit for suckers and he fell for it."

"I completely agree. I like to limit my emotional gauge to lust, humor, and anger; with the occasional sarcastic remark if it takes my fancy." Wanker, he is being sarcastic right now.

I laugh. "Stuff it Blaise."

"Stuffed. Who are you taking to the dance Drake? If you say that fuckwit Parkinson I'll throttle you."

"Why would I want to ruin my night? Of course I'm not taking her. I'm not taking anyone."

I watch as my friend smirks devilishly. "Me neither, I have a plan."

"I wouldn't go through with it. She is such a flighty bitch that it could go either way." It's strange, the relationship B and I have. It's 30 percent talk and 70 percent ESP.

"Halloween is the only time of the year you can do naughty things anonymously. Plus, I like that she is the dreamy sort; makes for an interesting shag."

"As much as she is out of touch with reality, Lovegood isn't going to shag you. Ok, that isn't fair. You have a 30 percent chance."

"I know." He replies as we go into the next portions simultaneously.

"10 percent chance of **completion**."

"10 percent chance **partial penetration**."

"10 percent chance of **cumming in her mouth or her in yours**."

"Oh wait!" I say. "This is the same girl who believes in snorkacks." We then both proceed to yell in mirth…

"10 percent chance of **cumming in her ass**!"

Blaise laughs as he gets up to leave. "40 percent." As seasoned men, we have become really good at calculating these sorts of things.

"Damn good odds if I say so myself. You've succeeded with worse odds." Brocklehurst was 20. You know what the 1st 10 is. I'll let you guess the other 10. Hint: it's not listed here. Sweet Mandy was special. (wink).

He waves me off with parting words as he goes through the door.

"What can I say? As a sporting man, I like a good challenge."

* * *

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I hope this finds you well at Hogwarts and that you are applying proper focus to your studies. I will not mention how disappointed your mother has been that you have not written since start of term, but I suggest that you make amends if you know what's good for you. I would like to think that you at least learned the importance of duty._

_Speaking of the latter, the plans that we discussed are in motion and going according to plan. Our numbers and allies are great to accomplish that of great proportions son. You should feel privileged to be apart of something greater than yourself. I don't have to tell you what's at stake Draco, the rewards are great._

_I will be in the states for a few weeks on business, so there is no need to reply to this correspondence. I have no doubt that I will see you over Christmas break. The Zabini's have extended us an invitation for the holidays which your mother and I have graciously accepted. I am sure the young Zabini has been informed._

_Keep your wits about you and remain vigilant. Remember the cause for which you were destined to join. We WILL prevail._

_-Father_

I viciously rip the parchment into shreds and toss it into the fire. Son of a bitch!

'_Importance of duty.. .'_

'_What's at stake.. .'_

'_The rewards are great..'_

'_We will prevail.'_

Tweaking the bridge of my nose to prevent an oncoming headache, I lie down and close my eyes. The army is building. He is going to the states, and why are we spending the break with the Zabini's? Not that I'm not thrilled since it's Blaise, but we don't usually spend _anything_ with anyone. Must be Death Eater business.

I fall asleep, thinking Blaise better get a move on with his sources soon.

With the sinking feeling a certain pulse is soon to fade.


	17. Juxtaposed

October 20

"Hi...hi...HI!...Hi. Shit, that's not right."

"You're right. You sound like an idiot."

I came in from dueling practice to take a shower and find her standing in the bathroom, talking to herself. Hair products and makeup are all in disarray on the bathroom counter. Somehow, Granger managed to not make a mess of her hair and face in the same manner.

Her hair was long and straight down her back. It's glossy, smooth texture complimented the gold off-the-shoulder sweater she wore—cashmere. Nice. Low rise black denim jeans cradle her voluptuous curves and lift what was already, in my estimation, a plump derriere. A gold chained belt and high-heeled black boots were added to complete the ensemble.

She was hot... very hot.

"Sod off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." She continues to apply from the smell of it, some sort of cherry lip gloss.

Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to be ignored.

My voice becomes deep, almost flirtatious as I enter the bathroom. "By the looks of it Granger, I wouldn't say that that's necessarily true. You look as if you plan to be ravished tonight."

"That's excessive, even for you Malfoy. I'm not _that_ sort of girl. If he is nice, I may allow him a kiss but-"

I cut her off and inch closer to her until I am right behind her. I place my lips near the nape of her neck and whisper.

"Not _THAT_ sort of girl? Sorry if I….. Draco Malfoy…… the man you allowed to see past your knickers and taste your juices— fails to believe YOU."

A nervous blush creeps over her cheeks as she recalls the memory; and rightly so.

It would be HARD to forget after all.

I have NOT forgotten.

"We-well that was just to get you back. Cameron knows I'm a lady."

I lean down and give into the temptation to kiss her neck. "What if I decided to disabuse him of that notion?"

She turns around so quickly that I can barely savor the feel of her body brushing against mine as she pushes me away from her. I can see that her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright; but her posture opposes me.

If one knows anything about the male species, they would know that this is an absolute...fucking...turn-on.

She is the red flag. I am the bull.

**"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"**

She moves to push me again, quite roughly. I grab hold to her arm and pull her to me as my mouth claims hers in a searing kiss. I suck her in completely as I pull and nibble on her lower lip. She moans in pleasure as she runs her fingers through my hair.

She continues to step backward in my forward pursuit until she reaches the bathroom counter top. I grab her hips and lift her onto it, our lips maintaining contact. She wraps her legs around my waist and deepens the kiss-- challenging me with the velvet strokes of her tongue. I buck against her so she can feel my hardness respond to the challenge.

It was frenzied.

It was madness.

It was all of two minutes, but it felt like eternity.

I jerk our bodies apart, both panting for air. Our eyes meet.

I have won... I know it.

A devilish grin graces my features. She stalks into her room, closing the door behind her as if nothing happened-- but I know she heard me loud and clear.

_**"Bloody damn right. I DARE."**_

* * *

I step out of the bathroom after a long hot shower with the sudden need to talk--really talk. To someone.

Someone familiar.

Someone female.

Someone who wouldn't ask questions, just listen.

_Dear Mum,_

_I apologize in advance for not writing sooner, but things have been busy since the start of term with head duties and all. Being head boy isn't all that I thought it would be. It's actually a lot of work, even with the mudblood. She hasn't changed much and is still the most annoying girl I have ever had the misfortune to meet. We have to SHARE a bathroom! I think I've hit a new low indeed. No, that isn't true. She isn't worse than Pansy. That gel is as wide as rodeo drive. Sorry for the vulgarity mum, but there is no way to call a spade a spade without it._

_Otherwise, things have been well with studies and quidditch. The first game of the season is in a few days: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I hope I beat Potter this year. Blaise thinks we have a pretty good chance, but we have always had pretty good chances._

_Thanks for the sweets you sent with father's letter. Say hello to Lila for me. Tell her to stop cleaning my already spotless room._

_No need to reply. I just needed to talk to you, if only for a moment._

_I have placed our usual charm on this letter, so father can't trace it._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

* * *

A/N: If it weren't for fanfiction updating itself, you would have all gotten this sooner. I am especially proud of these last few chapters, I hope you feel the same.. and no typos! I didn't leave it all to spellcheck. :o) It's least I can do is make reading smoother and easier. If you get messages about previous chapters, I just correcting typos so don't bother rereading.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I finally understand how people can get so high.. and sometimes low over a review. It shouldn't stop me from telling my story and it won't, but I must say that with every good response I get on fire with the writing. :o)

To my unsuspecting beta of these last installments (it takes a village to prevent typos). You know I love ya amiga! (dude! ... YAY!)


	18. Slytherin versus Gryffindor

October 23

Today is the big day. The day we kick some serious ass; but as you know, there are bigger fish to fry in all this madness besides the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Out of all the fish, I did not expect Sally-Anne Perks to be one of them; cornering me on my way to the great hall.

"Err... hey Draco." I watch as she shyly lowers her gaze to the floor. I smirk in disbelief.

It's a little late to be shy at this stage of the game isn't it? I regard her with a cold penetrating gaze.

"Perks, regardless of what you think happened between us, you don't know me well enough to call me Draco."

Or anything else for that matter. I don't want her getting any ideas.

She blushes, her eyes still focused on the ground below. "Oh, sorry. I--- I just wanted to a-ask if you w-wouldn't..."

"Tell Nott?" Of course I wouldn't tell him. What do I have to gain by obtaining _another _sad, weak woman? She slumps her shoulders in relief and gives me a look of thanks.

For some reason, I become disgusted and can no longer stand the sight of her. In order to offset the sensation of bile rising in my throat, I seek to officially close the conversation. I need to get to breakfast.

"Loose morals do not a good Gryffindor make. So, if I were you, I'd avoid fucking strangers in steam rooms...or _any_ room." I drawled. "Unless…, you aspire to be a whore. Either way, leave Nott out of it."

Later on, as I think back on how I left her in the hall: pale and for all intents and purposes trembling; I realize how harsh I must have been to her.

I was an absolute bastard to her; but there was no way in hell I was going to let _any_ Slytherin go down.

**Especially NOT to bloody Gryffindor. **

Unexplained bitterness fills my breast as I settle down to eat breakfast. After a few minutes of staring at my plate, mourning my loss of appetite, I get up from the table amid cheering and well wishes from my housemates.

I suppose they were cheering, but I didn't hear any of it. I only saw an inquiring pair of brown eyes. My face hardens in its fiercest glare as I strode out of the great hall to the team locker room. Hate breathes life into me. My jaw is set.

I speak out in vengeance to an unseen force.

"Bring it on."

* * *

The pitch is brought alive by the deafening sounds of the crowd below. Volatile emotions charge the air with an inexplicable energy as the game progresses. A gust of wind caresses my face as I scan the field in search of the snitch. After 4 hours of play, vicious fouls, and few injuries, the game is at a standstill.

Gryffindor: 90 Slytherin: 90

I spy Potter out of the corner of my eye scanning the field in search of the same prize. He turns to smirk at me as if issuing a challenge; but it's always been this way. Even before we met on that fateful day in Madame Malkin's shop those years ago, an invisible, yet well demarcated line has been drawn between us.

Pureblood versus Half-blood

Slytherin versus Gryffindor

The Dark side versus the Light side

Yet, we are all bound by magic.

As Potter and I hold each other's gaze for those brief seconds, I finally begin to realize that these lines are anything but black and white. That life isn't black and white, and that there are fundamental choices that have to be made other than the ones I was making.

What was at stake is much bigger than Draco Malfoy.

I had to take a stand.

I needed to act, fast.

A glint of gold whizzes past by ear and I turn the broom as the snitch dips towards the ground. I can feel Potter gaining on me as we both make the spectacular dive in hopes of gaining on the snitch. The crowd stills as we continue accelerate at an alarming rate, the seeker in the lead changing second by second.

But the snitch decides to change direction only a few inches above the ground. Shit, I didn't know if I had enough time to steer the broom upwards. Sweat permeates my brow as I clench my jaw and pull the head of the broom upwards and left in the direction of the snitch. I felt the heel of my boot graze the ground. I extended my left hand. I'm almost there.

Potter, who obviously recovered in similar fashion, crashes into me; his hand also extended. We both strain to overcome the other. Fatigue mingled with grim determination etched onto our features.

Only complete and utter victory is acceptable.

A bludger comes from nowhere and knocks us both off course. I hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Shit, I've failed again. I sigh in defeat and lie back on the grass.

I suddenly get the feeling that something is struggling within the tangle of my cloak. I reach within its depths.

It was the snitch.

"**SLYTHERIN WINS!"**

My teammate's crowd around me as a great cheer comes from the Slytherin section of the pitch. I smirk triumphantly as I raise the snitch in the air. I can't believe it. I beat Potter.

But it was about much more than showmanship. It was about realizing my potential-- my own power, aura, and essence.

My resurrection.

My rebirth.

* * *

A/N: This was ready not too long after I updated the other chapters (I've really been getting on fire with the writing as of late), but this website has been acting up yet again! :o(

I'm busier than I've ever been, yet I've written more than I did when I first started this story. (hehe). Alright, on with what I really want to say:

I respond to all reviews personally via email, so those whose emails are made available via fanfiction have received replies and can stop reading at this point (you KNOW how I love you guys, you have my thanks as always). Of course, all my love to my unsuspecting beta, who is brilliant in her own right (yes, I SAID Brilliant!). :o)

For those few who are untraceable…

Spectrosilver: Yes, smooth typo-free reading is the ONLY thing clean about this story, that I promise you. Stay tuned. (evil grin)

Julia: Your review was beautiful. For that, I thank you. Comments such as yours more than make up for the lack of exposure/number of reviews of my story. Since you are in search of intelligent fanfiction, allow me to recommend two of my favorite stories ( I have more recommendations, but for the sake of not being longwinded I will onlymention these two). "Deconstruct, a memoir" by Solarism (Lily/James/Lucius) and "The Three Keys" by Lorett (Draco/OC, but everyone you know and love is in there… in top form). Very sophisticated pieces of work that I am sure you will enjoy.


	19. Tainted

October 24

"Mmm…yes. Ahhh….ooohh…."

These are the sounds that greet me as I approach the bathroom door. Of course, any grogginess that I may have felt went away immediately. Her tones are low, yet sensual. I move closer to the door in order to better decipher the sounds from within.

One could only guess what was going on in there.

My curiosity getting the better of me, I test the doorknob and find it unlocked. Stupid mudblood always forgets to lock my end. Then again, she probably thought I was still in the Slytherin dungeon. It was wild, last night. We celebrated our victory till dawn—on a bloody school night.

I had many offers. Many overtures, for pleasure.

I could have been in someone else's bed. I didn't have to come to my room alone.

But I did, for reasons unbeknownst to me.

My pulse quickens as I slowly enter the bathroom, steam from the shower permeating the air. She is still oblivious to my presence, but I can see her silhouette. Oh, Merlin…

There she stood, one leg hiked up, the shower head away from its usual place…

I had a good guess where it was. My little hoyden was having an aquatic adventure.

So here I was, privy to something totally private and personal to Granger. I shouldn't be here.

It was crossing the line

It was violating

It was despicable

So, I did what a normal 17 year old male would do…..

Throw himself into the thick of it.

Without thinking, I shed my boxers and made my way to the back of the shower in order to have the element of surprise as Granger was towards the front. It was made too easy for me since she was so busy expressing her pleasure that she did not notice her surroundings were changing. She was gyrating above the shower head with her eyes closed and head tossed back. Skin flushed with excitement, her wet tresses lightly caress the swell of her bottom. Lust swirled in my belly, and I was at full attention.

It was so wrong, so inappropriate…yet it only spurred me on. My mind was no longer the decision maker. Something inside me gives life to a new driving force. I continue to watch her as if spellbound.

"Ahh… hmmm.. I'm gonna cummm….." Her gyrations become even more frenzied as she cries out to signal her climax. Her back still to me, she allows the shower head to retract and rise to its normal position. I take this moment to come out of my reverie--my voice husky….haughty…

"In the throes of orgasm, you present quite an image."

She jumps, shrieking in surprise. **"SHIT!! Get the fuck out Malfoy!"**

I hold back the urge to laugh as I see that due to the steam and wet hair around her face clouding her vision, she has not yet realized my true location and is yelling towards the outside of the shower.

"No need to shout, I'm right _behind_ you."

She turns around so fast that I thought her head would snap. Her eyes were wide in surprise and shock at first, but somehow she adjusted and began to take in what was before her. I could feel her eyes take in every part of me. I hear a swift intake of breath as her eyes come to rest on that part of me…hard…proud…strong.

I say casually. "Don't worry Granger, _it_ doesn't bite." This situation was anything but casual.

She shakes her head as if to free her thoughts, and replies ignoring my comment. "I guess the Slytherin having a snake is **no** rumor."

I laugh. "A snake? Is that what you call it?" I'm really surprised that she isn't going into one of her usual rages at this point since I have obviously crossed the line. She isn't even hiding herself from me. Her eyes are all ablaze as she takes strides towards me; her bold speech reaching my ears.

"You want me to be **afraid** of you Malfoy, but I'm not. You **want** me to want you Malfoy, but I **don't**." WHAT!? Everybody wants me….. and who is she trying to kid?

"I have a question for you though." She is now standing directly in front of me in all her glory. She reaches out to stroke my nipple. I shiver with the contact. I remain silent as she continues.

"What do you _want_ from me Malfoy? What are we _doing_ here?"

I placed my hand over hers on my chest and draw her in to me. She lifts her head so that our eyes meet, molten amber and pewter gazes search one another as the heat between us magnifies. My free hand reaches down to caress her bottom.

What _were_ we doing here?

With our eyes still engaged I lower my head until our noses touch. This moment felt so intimate…so familiar. So close, like a whisper. I felt hoarse.

"Nothing right now, perhaps we should work on fixing that." It was evasive, I know…but I was right. We were just standing there after all.

She sighs, knowing that she won't be getting any answers from me anytime soon. "Hmm… perhaps."

Our lips lightly brush against each others as the moment passes. She grabs the towel behind me as she wordlessly exits the shower. With great difficulty I take the time to collect my thoughts before I begin washing up.

The afterglow was tainted with unsurety, and I couldn't shake it.

* * *

After a long shower, I quickly dressed in order to make it down to breakfast before the bell rang. At a brisk pace I strode into the great hall, sat down, and began eating everything that I could get my hands on. Messing with the ball of frustration that is the mudblood has me starved. 

"You're like a man possessed Drake." Chimes Blaise. Bloody morning people.

I ignore him and keep eating, Potions starts in 5 minutes and we start the 'living fear' potion today. I was NOT going to be late.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow, and I should receive word by tonight. Meet me at our usual place, same time."

I nod and down my pumpkin juice in one gulp as we dash out of the great hall towards the dungeons. We just make it to the dungeons as the bell rings. My partner tsk's as I plop into the adjoining seat. I ignore it.

Snape enters the dungeon and waves his wand to reveal the ingredients for the Victus Formidulosus potion on the blackboard. As I rifle through my bookbag, she begins to make several noises as one would if clearing their throat. I innocently look to my left, I know she wants my attention. I answer in annoyance.

"_Problem Mudblood_? Perhaps Madame Pomfrey can cure whatever is ailing you."

She rolls her eyes and addresses me with equal fervor. "Cut the bullshit _Ferret_ and let's get going. **NOW**."

I smirk and begin to relax as I respond to her request. All is well again.

She is back.

I am back.

The angst is back.

And Nothing's changed…..right.

Right?

* * *

-For **Lorett**, my best pal and number one supporter. I hope this helps shed light on a question you have about the story. Love ya girlie! 30/70. :o)

* * *

A/N: I had an idea and I thought that I would run with it. This is the result...tainted. Anyway, I hope everyone is having a safe and wonderful holiday (it's Thanksgiving in the US). If you aren't in the states, I hope you are having a wonderful week! :o)

-NB


	20. Distraction

October 25, Part 1

"Give it to me!"

"Are you **sure** you want it?"

"**YES!**"

"How badly?"

………..

.……….

"It's too early in the morning for this. Don't _make _me beg…"

"Afternoon, you mean. You have to pay to play darling … _nothing's _free."

"Fine...you bloody wanker….have it _your_ way…"

"Of course I am, that's why were _in_ this situation right now."

I smile my most captivating smile as I eavesdrop on the couple in the broom closet. I was assigned as lookout. It was phase one of the mission.

The things you do for your best mate.

"May I _please_ have my wand back?"

"And here I was thinking you wanted something else…**_ME perhaps_**?"

"Don't flatter yourself Zabini. I wouldn't shag you if you were the LAST dick on earth."

"Whatever happened to my blonde, starry-eyed woman of mystery?"

"I'm not _starry-eyed_ you bastard. I'm the _dreamy _sort."

"That you are. So.. about getting you out of here. Give me a kiss and I'll think about it."

"**WHAT!? NO!"**

"C'mon Lovegood. Love…me…**GOOD**."

I hear a feminine laugh. "Very cute blue eyes, but NO go. I've already told yo--"

The voices I once heard are no more, but the rustling of bodies coming together still remain. She fell for it and argued her way into a good snogging.

When will woman learn that as long as seasoned men such as Zabini and myself keep them _talking…and engaged_, we can get anything. We sum it all up in one word:

**DISTRACTION**

Distract through **conversation**

Distract through **eliciting emotion. **A woman pissed off never thinks about the next second in time. She is too engaged.

And finally….

Distract with your **body**. As demonstrated by Blaise here… or we assume.

After a few minutes, the blonde storms out of the broom closet looking quite disheveled, yet satisfied with herself. She notices that I am leaning on the other side of the wall.

"Malfoy, you may want to go in and help your friend. He is a great kisser, but he needs to work on his defensive skills. Perhaps the next issue of the Quibbler can help him…"

I laugh at this. "What?"

She sighs and gets that familiar glazed look in her eyes. "Samurai Wizards of the Arabian Jungle."

I roll my eyes as she walks away. I'm sure Blaise has his reasons. She isn't bad looking after all.

I walk towards the broom closet to find Blaise frozen in place.

"So... she got her wand back mate?" I teased. "Petrificus Totalis on the menu per chance?" I look down at him with great amusement as I perform the countercurse.

"Just like you to make jokes in my time of need."

"You allowed the girl to get the best of you bloke."

He laughs. "If I recall, I'm **_not_** the only one who has been one-upped as of late. You have yet to even get beyond touching her bottom. She's having **all** the fun groping **you**."

I grimace in embarrassment but quickly recover. "A simple time management issue mate, a formality. At least I've _seen_ her naked though, you probably didn't even get close to Lovegood's knickers."

Blaise raises an eyebrow as he smirks. "You KNOW better than that."

"I know. How was it?"

"She was purring like the cat that ate the canary as I was stroking her—even got one finger in; but somehow, she got to my back pocket and stole her wand back."

"Bullocks." I knew better. He let her…

He raises his hands in defensive gesture. "Ok, ok…I broke from the plan, but she was massaging me, _really well. _I never knew I could get so turned on from a simple rub of the sacks. The bloody SACK mate." He sighs in exasperation as he looks at me.

We both burst into laughter at this comment. Forbidden fruit can drive a man insane.

We finally sober up as I regain my ability to speak. "It's time. Let's go to Hogsmeade."

* * *

A/N: YAY FOR CHAPTER 20!!!

Move on to the next chappie. I will make comments then.

-NB


	21. Half Mast

October 25, Part 2

After reaching Hogsmeade, Blaise and I decide to go our separate ways to run our various errands; with the agreement to meet later on. I found a costume in a small boutique—I decided to be Zorro, some anonymous bloke in a half mask who was into saving damsels in distress.

I'm not the saving type. I just know I'll look irresistible in the costume: muscles and ALL.

Anyway, I had a few minutes before I had to meet Blaise so I decided to make a stop at Honeydukes. What can I say? I have a sweet tooth.

Upon entering, I am greeted by the sight of Granger…in a very tight, slightly above the knee denim dress. A masculine arm is wrapped protectively around her waist as the person whispers something in her ear. She tosses her head back in laughter.

Cameron Davies.

My hands involuntarily clench as I make my way towards the happy couple. My eyes trained on Granger, she senses my presence and turns to meet my gaze.

"Malfoy." Her voice sounds strong, proud.

I reply tonelessly. "Granger."

A brief silence passes as the three of us stand there. His arm tightens even more around her. I gaze at them with an amused expression. She shifts slightly out of his grip.

"Malfoy, Cameron. Cameron, Malfoy."

He extends his hand towards me and smiles. "We've met before."

Remember how I said my hands were clenched? Well guess what….

They weren't going anywhere.

I coldly stare at Davies before returning my gaze to Granger. This is stupid.

"Whatever. Later Granger."

I move away from them to go into the nearest aisle. I peruse the shelves for something that could catch my fancy. Someone taps my shoulder.

"You're late."

"I needed chocolate."

"From what I saw, I'd say you needed something else."

I finally relax and unclench my hands. He's right. I needed to shag, but now isn't the time to dwell on that point.

"Let's go."

We carefully walk away from the crowds towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade until we reached the shrieking shack.

You thought Potter had the monopoly on the shack? My father told me of this place in my 3rd year after it was revealed Remus Lupin suffered from lycanthropy. In layman's terms, that he was a werewolf. Father knew from their school days though.

He and Professor Snape were very close.

We settled into a windowless room off of the den; sitting down on the battered dusty couch in the corner of the room. Wards are raised.

"We have to meet them."

"Who??"

"My American sources."

"Where exactly?" I've never been in the states before. This should be an experience.

"Las Vegas. A muggle city where people come and go…undetected."

"A club?" Of course, we needed something..

"Dark, clandestine, with the potential for a quick shag if time permits." Bingo.

"I told you, my father is in the states as we speak."

"I know. We need to move quickly. Let's say…two days from now?"

We nod at each other in agreement as we jump up to leave. Although most still believe that this place is haunted, there is never a guarantee for safety.

We return to Hogwarts, with similar sentiments.

That there are no guarantees

No promises

Just now

For better or worse, invested.

We dared to hope.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!! These chapters were so painfully hard to write but I felt as if I needed to push myself to write. I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. For those who have added me to their fav and alert lists... thanks. :o)

The unreachables:

1. Spectrosilver: Why thanks!! :o) Enjoy the show.

2. In-a-Crater: I can't remember if I emailed you directly, but thanks for your review.


	22. Than meets the eye

The 1st portion of this before the page break is set to the song **"I Don't Know Why"**, by Norah Jones.

This particular entry will be song fic oriented, but the story itself, is NOT a song fic. **Of course, the R-rating STILL STANDS. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

October 27 

It marked a dark, dreary day as the clouds hung forbiddingly throughout the sky. I should have known that it wouldn't be easy, to slip away that is. I had an obstacle, a formidable one at that.

Granger.

Dumbledore was a pretty close second.

"Dumbledore wants to see us Malfoy, now."

"What does the old fool want now?"

My mind races. I can't afford to be found out right now by the man who seems to know _everything_. Merlin himself probably couldn't compete with the old fool.

"It's **_PROFESSOR DUMBLEBORE_** Malfoy, does he need a reason? Let's GO!"

We left our common room and began to walk towards the headmaster's office. To the outward observer, it would appear as if Granger and I were enjoying a companionable silence. Until…

"You were rude."

My eyebrow raises in question. "Rude? Granger, hearing things is the first sign of madness you know. I haven't said a word since we left the common room."

"Not to me, to Cameron--At Honeydukes."

She's worried about her boyfriend?

Disgust churns in my belly as I laugh coldly. "Davies? Not on my radar."

She states exasperatedly as she rolls her eyes. "You _could _have been civil, but nooo... you had to be **_typical_** Malfoy."

**Typical Malfoy?** Typical, if anything, shouldn't be used to describe an enigma such as myself.

Why the hell am I being forced to talk about Davies anyway?

I keep my cool. "Granger, why are we talking about this?"

At this, she stops and looks at me with something in her eyes that I cannot identify. She blushes as she utters her words.

"Cameron thinks something is going on between us."

I shake my head. "Trust you to fancy a delusional man."

She fiercely glares at me. "I don't want nor care to know _what_ you said or did to him Malfoy; but I'm telling you now, STOP it."

I look at her incredulously. "The pair of you _belong_ together! Off your bloody rockers you all are as I haven't said a damn thing."

I scoff as I curl a strand of her hair around my finger. "Silly little mudblood, you are fun to _play_ with, but that's about it. Tell Davies **I** said that and consider it an early Christmas present."

I watch as she falters beneath my gaze, eyes shining with unshed tears. This was no one's fault—these interludes between us, but it had to stop. All of it.

I had no choice though, as it had to be this way. A cold feeling filled my chest at this thought as I attempted to shake it off.

There are always complications to everything.

* * *

A voice interrupts. "Ah, my head boy and girl. Here I was waiting upstairs and the gargoyles informed me that you were both here. Shall we go up?" I turn from Granger to meet the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. 

The old man leads as we climb the winding stairs to his office—Granger behind him and myself bringing up the rear, silence filling the air. I look at my watch. I meet Blaise in an hour.

As we reach the office, Granger moves to speak. I see that she used those spare minutes to regain her composure, not that she ever really 'lost' it.

"You wanted to see us Professor?"

"Indeed Miss. Granger. I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Malfoy about a few things. How are the plans going for the ball this Friday?" Granger always takes the lead, so I took it as my cue to zone out. Of course, I maintained the 'look' of one who was interested.

As the dialogue continued between Dumbledore and Granger, my thoughts went to tonight. Blaise and I were planning to go to Hogsmeade through a secret passage we discovered in our 1st year near the picture of Sir Cadogan and from there, apparate to 'Fetish'-- some muggle club that had a myriad of activities according to Blaise. He, obviously, was no stranger to this place.

"Mr. Malfoy."

We are supposed to meet the informant at midnight, so we are arriving a little earlier for some entertainment. I wonder who the informant is….what awaits us there… in Vegas. I tense involuntarily.

"Mr. Malfoy." I jump slightly at the sound of the headmaster's voice. Shit, busted.

"I know that you have other pressing business, but I ask that you please pay attention; especially as I was paying you and Miss. Granger a compliment." There go those eyes of his again, twinkling as if they held secret knowledge. I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

"Sorry, Professor."

He smiles good naturedly. "Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to congratulate you and Miss Granger on the fine job you are doing thus far. You both seemed to have settled your differences in order to come together as student leaders. For that, I am proud of you both—you serve as an example to your respective houses."

Settled? Differences?

If he only knew.

I curtly nod, not daring to look at Granger. "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore looks at me as he speaks. "You both may go now, as I am _sure_ you have other duties you must tend to. Just remember, that I am here if and _when_ the need arises. Good night."

Granger and I mumble our farewells as we leave Dumbledore's office. Nothing escapes the old man—but it's a wonder, why he's letting me go. Perhaps it's all in my head…the innuendo.

It doesn't matter though, because I am beyond that now. I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Excitement tickles the back of my throat as I breathe the breath of one resigned to one's fate. Granger and I wordlessly part ways at the foot of the staircase.

I exhale with finality as I walk towards the Slytherin Common room. In 20 minutes, I have a date…

With danger.

* * *

**Cues the song 'Danger (Been so Long)' by Mystikal

* * *

**Our plan to escape Hogwarts occurs without incident as we apparate in front of a large, lavish club. I raise my hands to my eyes in order to adjust to the lights that brightly illuminated the surrounding streets. I observe casinos and strip clubs… far as the eye can see. Strange… what is drive –thru? There was a large sign about a Drive-thru wedding chapel into the distance. 

There were women walking the streets in tight, revealing clothes that they could easily burst out of. A small few were taking pictures with their mouths hanging in awe—tourists I suppose.

What's this??

An extremely tall woman brushes past me, batting her eyes seductively. I look at Blaise in question.

"Nope, not the right equipment."

As I thought.

"Impressive Blaise, this place."

He shakes his head. "One day mate, remind me to take you to Bourbon Street. That one alleyway is wilder than this whole city combined."

I take a deep breath. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go in. We're right on time."

We stroll down the red carpet towards the door where two burly men in sunglasses await us. I watch the interaction as Blaise goes before me.

"Mr. Chadwick, good to see you sir."

Blaise responds jovially. "And you Tom. My usual place?"

Tom grins. "Always ready for you sir. Tara will be glad to see you."

Blaise smirks in reply. "Yes… I'm sure." He carelessly gestures towards me. "My guest. Anything he does, put it on my tab. I need not inform you of what I need."

Tom meets my gaze. "No sir, the utmost discretion will be used."

"Good."

Tom moves aside to allow us entrance to the club. Dark and smoky, the club has few lights to illuminate it except those on the stage—where a very buxom young brunette was riding some sort of pole upside down. She opens her legs wide as she reaches its base. Her plump vaginal lips are most evident... even from here. My groin tightens appreciatively.

I like this place immediately.

Blaise looks in understanding. "She has that effect on everyone. I'll introduce you to Tara later."

Continuing towards the back of the club, I drink in the atmosphere of recklessness and hot sex. In the corner, I spy a woman greedily deep-throating her companion as she grinds her pussy over the face of a woman—a woman well occupied by the eager thrusts of a boy who looked no older than 16. My gaze shifts to the dance floor on the left, men holding other men while massaging their most private parts—another getting a strip tease from a male stripper, who looks quite content bending over as his male partner inserts one finger into his welcoming depths. The stripper reaches back to massage his client's balls.

Cries of pleasure, pain, and loud music drench me to the point of intoxication. An inexplicable heat radiates from me. A new energy fortifies me for what's ahead.

We finally reach the rear of the club and push past a door, where much of the same greets us: Only difference being a series of rooms down a long hallway; a mixture of sound-proof glass booths and secluded rooms. As if in a museum, Blaise and I pass the various 'exhibits' as those in the glass booths are visible. Blaise knocks on a red door to the right.

A gruff voice emerges. "Password".

"DDP."

Ha, double dick penetration. Crafty.

Blaise smirks at me. "I know, and very interesting to watch. The one time where being a woman seems appealing…"

Sensory overload, indeed. I nod in agreement.

The only person in the room was a curvy brunette. Her heart shaped face complimented the burgundy highlights that streaked her hair. She wore a burnt orange halter top which barely held her voluminous busom—nipples clearly visible through the garment. The crème pants she wore melded perfectly to her long thick legs, flared hips and rounded bottom. Her mocha skin glistened through the smoke and dimness of the room. With eyes the color of coal, she eyes us appreciatively. I begin.

"This building is quite impressive."

I watch her lick her pouty lips as she replies. "One gets what one pays for…for nothing comes cheaply."

With the confirmation complete, Blaise takes the seat opposite her while I take the one beside her. This way, we both have views of the room, as well as its exits.

Blaise starts. "Speak."

"The dark one is gaining boldness as well as speed. His fellow allies here are uniting with him for financial reasons. He needs their international resources in terms of their muggle and wizard intelligence, and they need his support, to buy weapons to endorse their own civil war. As in your country, the relations here between muggle and wizard are poor. Voldemort hopes to topple the muggle and wizard governments from within using their own intelligence. He is gathering this at various epicenters where both races exist, as I'm sure you already know. This has been going on for the last 5 years."

Silence pierces the air for a few minutes, she continues.

"At any rate, information was passed that in France, near Bordeaux; there lives a man who, back in the days of Grindewald, was a very powerful wizard with great connections. Rumor even has it that he was Grindewald's right hand man. We tracked him down, and got the information that led us to Bulgaria. They took over after that."

I speak up. "Name?"

"Vestri Emmanuel."

Blaise's tilts his head in thought. "I think I've heard of him. He worked with Algiers, who used to be partners with Nicholas Flamel before Dumbledore."

She purses her lips. "There is a man already here collecting information under a pseudonym. Actually…" She stares deep into my steely gaze as she secretly rubs my crotch under the table, "He looks a lot like _you."_

My father. I devilishly smirk and shrug at her and allow my finger to caress her outer thigh beneath the table. "How lucky for him, he's handsome."

She deftly unzips my fly while maintaining a cool façade to stroke my length, never breaking eye contact with me. "The ruthlessly dangerous type."

Blaise moves to stand. "We are done here. Tell him I will be in touch. Drake, I'll be backstage whenever you're ready." He grins approvingly as he exits the dark room.

She turns towards me, still spanning her hands over my slowly growing length. "I thought he'd never leave."

I look inquiringly, feeling my eyes warm at the sight of her and the feelings she produced. "Really?" I'm mocking her, and as I see her flash her white even teeth at me, I know she knows it.

"Never been with a black woman before have you?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

She gives me a look of hunger as she straddles me—running her fingers through my hair. Her voice comes out raspy. "Well, I've never been with a blonde or an Englishman before...practically two for the price of one."

Before I could respond, she covers my mouth with hers in a wild, sensuous kiss. I immediately go to undo the strap of her halter top. She isn't wearing a bra, so her breasts spill into my free hands. I massage the heavy globes as I run my thumbs over her already erect nipples.

Our tongues slowly mate as neither of us battle for dominance, but for the purpose of savoring the newness.

The newness of a new lover—a one time affair.

I break away from her lips to roughly draw a nipple into my mouth, causing her to whimper in delight. My tongue laves the nipple as my other hand continues fondling her other breast. She runs her fingers through my hair as she tosses her head back in pleasure. I attend to the once neglected breast, nipping and licking it interchangeably. She rubs her clothed middle against my already sheathed hardness. I feel a drop of pre-cum erupt from my head.

She pulls her breasts from my mouth and pushes me on my back along the lengthy seat of the booth. I allow her to pull my grey slacks down to completely expose my lower body. From my feet, she kisses up my body slowly. I groan in anticipation as she licks up my inner thigh. My dick pulses and engorges with blood even more. She stares at me and shivers in anticipation. A question appears in her eyes.

"No, not 100 percent...**_yet_**." I can see some fear in her eyes... mingled with excitement.

She moans in pleasure at my declaration as she attacks my hardness with gusto, shoving me into her mouth and sucking me roughly. I thrust upward into her mouth as I enjoy the tight seal of her lips upon my person. She spreads my legs to insert a finger into my ass. Before I begin to make moves to stop her, she does a come hither motion with her finger.

I shout and explode in her mouth instantly, the strength of my release splitting through my belly. **MERLIN!!** That was…..

She smiles up at me. "I knew you'd like that, once you tried it. First time?"

I grimace slightly as I nod in the affirmative. "I've done it to girls, but I have never tried it myself."

She giggles. "Homophobic?"

I raise an eyebrow. "No, just very masculine."

She quickly returns to her former position, placing her mouth over my anal opening, licking it. My member instantly comes back to life and begins to fill anew. I shiver as I lay on my back helplessly.

She was good.

She tongues my ass as she massages my balls. Slowly… up and down, in and out with her finger until I feel ready to burst. I push her from me as we both stand up. I capture her mouth in a kiss as I undo her pants. They drop to the ground, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her lush curves all there for me to see.

With a sharp intake of breath, I kneel before her and part her legs slightly—my tongue lightly skimming the outline of her folds. Eagerly, she hikes her right leg up onto the table to give me better access. I chuckle to myself.

I lick her slowly from her entrance to her nub, eliciting mews of delight from her. I swirl my tongue roughly and wildly over her clit. She attempts to smash my face into her wetness, but I resist as I continue my assault….tonguing fast… then licking slowly... tortuously... languorously. I push two fingers into her welcoming depths.

She moans in frustration as I know I am still not giving her what she wants. Everytime I feel her getting close, I change pace again, causing her to start at square one once again.

I've done thus, for 20 minutes.

Payback is a bitch.

"Please…"

Ah… there it is.

I continue to move my tongue into her opening, dipping it in slightly before I quickly withdraw.

I'm drawing this whole thing out.

"Please what?" I say. My hardness buzzes. I love it when they beg. I go back to tongue fucking her.

"F-"

I pause to smirk up at her. "What sweetheart? I didn't hear you right."

She utters breathlessly…

"**Fuck**… me…"

I stand up and place myself between her legs, as she already has one cocked up and thrust up into her. She cries out with my intrusion. I gave her everything.

I lick her ear as I allow her to get used to the new fullness. "Your wish is my command."

I begin to move within her once I feel her muscles begin to relax around me. I slide out ¼ of the way as she was squealing and squirming —and I didn't feel the need to punish her anymore.

The sheen of sweat visible on our bodies, we continue to couple. She grinds on me as I thrust up into her. Her cries and my grunts of pleasure fill the air. She pushes me away, causing me to pull out of her. She moves to push a black button under the chair. Another woman enters the room. She already comes ready to play, as she has no clothes on.

I watch as these women's tongues come together in a deep kiss. They caress and fondle each other as if long lost lovers. The newcomer is obviously Hindi. Her long black hair falls below her ass, which is small but fits her extremely petite frame. Like her frame, her small, pert breasts pierce the air. Large dark aureoles generously frame them.

She looks me up and down—licking her lips as her eyes settled on my prize. I hear her whisper to her comrade.

"Shit, he is fine as hell. Can I ride him first?"

I look at them amusedly. This is going to be **_fun_**.

They both pounce on me as I am dragged down to the floor till I am flat on my back. The Indian girl straddles my middle as the informant straddles my waiting mouth. I extend my tongue to tease her folds as she lowers herself onto my mouth. She grinds against my mouth happily as I feel the exquisitely tight walls of her friend, who had her back to me as she inserts me into her ass….to the hilt and begins to ride me.

With no time to catch my breath, I take greedy gulps of air as I thrust with my tongue as well as my hardness. The smell of hot kinky sex-- of our own making fills the air, coming back to drug us with its heady scent.

I don't know how long it all lasted, but as soon as I unloaded, I refilled yet again.

It was as if my body was attempting to rid itself of something, and couldn't do it. Very puzzling… disturbing.

Rebelling against oneself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, as Blaise and I returned to the safety of Hogwarts (5AM in Britain). I lay in my bed, writing to you, and wondering.

Wondering what is to come.

What is to be.

For a 17 year old, life has been complicated as of late.

In more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I haven't heard from quite a few of you as of late, but I hope that you are all well and enjoying everything thus far. ;o) 

To reiterate, I have an immense respect for writers everywhere. These 9 pages that you have read were the most difficult to write in terms of length.. as I am more of a detailed yet brief sort of writer. I'm proud of it though, b/c I've given you all the best of me, and for the future the best to come. Cheers.

Special thanks to **_Lorett and Hafthand_** for their intense support and encouragement which fueled what you are reading today. Love ya ladies!

-NB

P.S: Hopefully, this comes through correctly. As I have attempted 10 times over the course of last night and today to correct the various typos.

-NB


	23. The Score

October 29

"How was I supposed to know we'd get caught?"

"Easy, we did."

"Wanker, I **TOLD** you not to do it…did you listen? **NO**!"

"Oh stuff it."

So there we were: a platinum blonde and a raven haired boy caught red handed....

Well... more like red faced really, by the last person we expected.

Ok, we were expecting her, just not so soon.

A voice speaks casually. "You know, this was all interesting at first blue, but now you're really beginning to get on my nerves. Don't you **_know_** the meaning of the word NO?!"

"Well... the way you say it, it sounds more like a delayed yes you see... as your _body_ is objecting to the lies that spew from your mouth." Damn, that was a good one.

"OH!! Zabini you are insufferable! How did you get in here?"

"Let's just say that I like it when you keep your window open. It's very inviting...for those who would like to FLY in. Hmm... that's a concept, _GLIDING _into an _OPENING_... Miss _GOOD_ Lovin'..."

I really did tell Blaise that this was an awful idea. Imagine, flying up to Lovegood's window to invade her bedroom. But we did it, because it was time for phase two of the mission: the drop-off. What Blaise planned to drop off? I have NO idea.

Well, I have a clue, but all will be revealed later I suppose, so why spoil it for you now?

Fine, I'll give you a clue.

It's what comes natural after distraction. The chain reaction…

The tease.

The once dreamy-eyed girl now had fire in her eyes as she stood in defiance, her expression bordering on incredulity. I saw those same eyes dart quickly in the direction of her bed where her present laid wrapped blue with silver ribbon. If anything, Blaise knew Luna was intelligent.

Blue tied with silver…

Caressed by silver, its wispy ends teasing it…torturing it.

It was his own way of expressing himself… making silent a question that had been asked openly many times.

Could Blaise be… the ribbon?

Blaise followed her eyes while gesturing towards the gift. "As you can see, the reason why we're here."

Lovegood crossed her arms over her chest, tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder as she did so. "What is it? Oh...no… nevermind take it back!"

Blaise smirked as he left me to walk towards her; steadily, lazily. "Admit it. You're curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

As Blaise stood before her, I noticed her beginning to fidget slightly, showing her nervousness at his closeness. Blaise reaches out to trace the outline of her lower jaw as he replied in kind.

"It didn't kill it… just played with it a little…savored it until the cat felt _close _to death, but it didn't die. Neither will you. Enjoy."

So it wasn't too long after that we mounted our brooms to leave once more, Lovegood staring at our backs in contemplation. The winds tousled our hair as we soared through the darkened skies; we began to laugh as our eyes met in understanding.

As partners in crime… in mischief.

We just knew…

I grin in satisfaction at my friend. "You wanted to get caught you little bastard. I hope it's worth it though, she's going to be right pissed at you later."

Blaise shrugs as we landed onto the pitch but I could see a twinkling in his eye. He was excited. "Only allowing her to realize what she already knows. Just a push."

I snort as this is a slight lie. SHOVE was the more appropriate word, but into what? You'll see.

I shake my head as I think of the final phase. "Thank Merlin we've never crossed the line and watched each other shag. I don't think we would survive it."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "I actually thought about us giving ddp once, but I don't think the poor gel would have survived it. Too much stuffing for one turkey."

We both made a face at the other and laughed.

Stuffing indeed.

* * *

Done with playing accomplice to Blaise in his pursuit of a new shag, I decided to go back to my room to do work on a few projects. I had been otherwise engaged for the past few days, and I needed to get back on track.

Little did I know, that someone else was thinking along those same lines.

There she was, her back to me, curves encased in hip hugging jeans and a tube top of some kind. Something else was hugging her besides the clothing though,

Davies.

His hands on her bottom, he pulled her closer to him as they continued to lock lips. I could hear her faintly giggle in amusement as she ran her fingers through his hair. Davies moved to suck on her earlobe, eliciting a sigh from her lips, and a whisper.

"You are so bad you know…but it won't work Cameron."

I heard Davies chuckle. "You know what they say love. If at first you don't succeed…."

With that, he began to kiss her once more, to woo her.

Standing in the shadows of the small atrium that led to the common room, I felt like a voyeur, an intruder of sorts. It was almost awkward, but I couldn't help it though.

It was different, watching her do the same things she did with me…

With someone else.

How does a person who claims to be detached react to that? I guess you're about to find out.

No longer in the shadows, I stormed into the common room and with the sounds of my entry, broke the formerly snogging couple apart. Granger was visibly embarrassed, quickly moving to right her appearance. Davies merely grinned sheepishly at me, like some kid with his hands caught in the cookie jar. I rolled my eyes as I stood there. This is child's play compared to what I have going on right now, but I couldn't resist…

"Sometimes, our efforts are not justly rewarded, not matter how hard we _try_ Davies. Regardless of the score, a _loss_ IS a just that… a loss." Ha, imagine those as first words. We haven't spoken since that interlude in the halls.

Without awaiting a reaction, I smirked as I strode into my room, closing the door behind me. As it did so with a click, it felt so final… so eerie. My words came back to hit me like a ton of bricks

Regardless of the score, there was always a winner and a loser; victory or defeat. Not to say one put more effort forth than another, but it was a destined outcome nonetheless. No room for duality.

This was troubling, as I, Draco, partake in this duality that is my double life. My biphasic form of reality.

What was my score in this game though ? Was I winning? Losing? A form of both? There were too many players involved to tell at this point I suppose.

Inhaling possibilities and exhaling questions, I settle into something comfortable… less complicated with achievable solutions.

It was an easy way out, to delay... to deny…escape the arrhythmia of my life. My arrested development.

Homework.

* * *

**A/N:** HELLO again!! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to come out, but as you know I wrote a small ficlet **CELEBRITY SKIN **as a holiday gift to everyone PLUS starting on my medicine rotation (recall that I am in medical school)… just BUSY BUSY.

Anyway, I hope to push out **another chappie by the end of this weekend** at least, as I usually do TWO chapters as penance when I'm away for too long. :o) So I OWE you all another, but I figured I'd post this as an **appetizer**. Enjoy it?? **REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

I will be doing shout outs for CS and RES here, as many reviewed Ch 9 and I want to show my gratitude. I will do RES 1st followed by CS.

**Res**

**Lorett- **FINALLY HUH!!?? Not as if you weren't there every step of the way anyway. :o) Thanks for the support, encouragement… everything. 30/70 all the way love. CHEERS!

**Eihwaz and Lourdaise**- YAY UR BACKKKKKKKKK!! When are u writing more fiction? Eihwaz?? Lourdaise? ONE of you need to write some hot stuff. Glad you're back ladies. LOVE YOU DEARLY!!

**Hafthand**- Ally! (HUGE HUGS) Sorry I didn't get a chance to get back to you, but I hope all is well and that you've enjoyed everything I've written thus far. Much love.

**LadyKnight**- WELCOME to RES!! I am so glad that you are enjoying it. I hope you continue to.

**DCMMFAN-** I watched Degrassi today and thought of you! How are things?? Fine I hope. Thanks for moving over here, hope you stay for a while. 

**FlyingWitDaSparrow**- Thanks so much for your support, and WELCOME to RES!

**Babyface78**- Thank you for the compliment. I like being UNIQUE!

**KylalaSan**- Girl you are a SOLDIER!! I love your loyalty to my writing. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

**FauxPhoenix**- Thank you for your lovely words. I hope you'll continue to stick around and enjoy. :o)

**B-** That was an interesting and VERY flattering review! I'm so pleased you enjoyed!

**Dreamer-** Yes I am a 3rd yr medical student and its tough to find the time, but I love writing Draco that I juggle stuff around just to do so. It's a great outlet writing this story. Thanks for your review.

**Crazy Courtney-** OY you reviewed that mad!! I LOVE IT!! Thanks so much for taking the time to do so. Hope to hear from you soon!

**BrookeMonroe**- I responded personally via email, but I wanted to again thank you for your support. :o)

**SophieL**- HERE IT IS!!! Sorry about the wait.

**CS**

**Erilyn Rose, Mo Malfoy, StikeeBubbles, KrissyGirl, notDavidTalbot, Eihwaz and Lourdaise, PrincessSugar **(yes, she is pregnant). **Draco and Jack Lover, RootbeerFloat **(OY.. what an honor. Hope ur 100th chappie party went well), **Abbi, Hafthand** (HEY CHICA! AGAIN!!), **XymiAngelGhost, WritingsofaTeenageDramaQueen, Theladyknight**(YAY Conversion to DMHG!!), **Kelgurl922, Caledonia, MysticalWillow **(love ya 2), **Yami Shizu-Kira, Amy, HiddenME, MalfoysQueen**(HIYA APRIL!!), **SugarnSpice522** (Yes, it only takes ONE TIME to get preggo… trust me on this.), **TomsFeltonsDancer** (Merlin I LOVE that name!! OY! Happy belated BDAY!), **Crazy Courtney, Ridyn, DCMMfan** (HIYA!)**, SophieL**(nope.. CS is OVER. Sorry), **BrookeMonroe**( Shakespearesque? ME?? Wow.. thanks), **CouchPotato01, **and last but not least, **DMNCN MAMI** ( No soy latina, pero nacio en Spanish Bronx (Nueva York) y mi mama es la profesora de espanol. Well…she used to teach anyway).

Take care and hope to hear from everyone.. SEEN AND UNSEEN SOON.

Cheers,

-NB


	24. True Lies

October 30th

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, not here yet."

It was with those words I sat down beside Blaise at the Slytherin table for breakfast. We both had our breakfasts before us, untouched, because we were waiting for something. We sat facing the Ravenclaw table poised, ready…

For the start of phase two.

Recall the last time we spoke I told you of a little present Blaise and I dropped off in Lovegood's room. A small token of our esteem…

Well... I can't take any credit for this—since Blaise practically poured himself into this effort--waging war for his prize…

The girl who just strolled into the great hall looking quite disheveled and harried.

Blaise eyes settled on the object of his desire as she plopped down at the Ravenclaw table facing our direction. "I can see that it's taking effect already."

I could feel the anticipation radiating from him as I replied. "Don't jump to conclusions B, let's just watch." I finally grabbed a piece of toast and slowly bit into it, and waited.

We didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, Lovegood inexplicably leapt up from her house table, her small commotion didn't draw too much notice as she made no noise, so she slowly sank back into her previous position, shivering as she did so. Her comfort was short-lived, as she began to squirm and shift around in place. Lovegood leaned forward and moved her hands towards her middle. Some of the people near her addressed her in what looked like concern, but we saw her wave them off and she became upright once more; shaking herself as one would when they are trying to sober up.

It was then, that something clicked in her. Her eyes scanned the room for her target.

Finally! It took her long enough!

We were a little off to her left in her line of vision, but to her, I'm sure we were dead center.

As we should be, it's for our entertainment anyway. We like to learn from our experiments.

She narrowed her eyes menacingly at us before she quickly pressed her lips together and tossed her head back. Her arms we still wrapped about her middle.

I smirked at Blaise we both reached forward for a strip of bacon. I spoke as I propped my elbows onto the table and casually bit into my piece. "Baby's got indigestion doesn't she?"

Blaise, barely suppressing his mirth copies my motion before replying. "Just a bit Drake, let's help her out it bit shall we?"

So we proceeded to help her process… digest… a blatant fact.

To refute her lie, of yesterday:

_"You know, this was all interesting at first blue, but now you're really beginning to get on my nerves. Don't you **know** the meaning of the word NO?!"  
_

_"Well... the way you say it, it sounds more like a delayed yes you see... as your body is objecting to the lies that spew from your mouth."_

We had had this suspicion for a while you see, that the little dreamer wasn't being truthful, so we decided to conduct a bit of an experiment. A spell I learned from this book one of my father's Portuguese business partners gave me… a truth serum of sorts.

'**_Mente revelada através do corpo_**', or mind revealed through the body.

Very simple really, we charmed something that when put on, would tap into Lovegood's thoughts—specifically of Blaise. Good or bad.

Only thing is… we tampered with it a bit. First, the charmed item was a black lacy thong instead of her physical person.

Second, the penalty, if you'd call it that… for her 'little white lies'…was based on a part of Blaise's body. So, Everytime she thought of him…in ANY WAY….

Something….his 'tongue' in particular...would arise from the crotch of the panties… and umm…

You get the picture. And it isn't coming off…not until she admits the truth at least, which could TAKE a while.

She is quite the stubborn one, but I don't feel sorry for her. She brought it on herself.

So as you can see… curiosity didn't **KILL** the cat… in our case.

But this cat was going to feel damn **close **to dying.

She wasn't there yet, so we decided to help it along a bit. PUSH the issue, if you'd call it that.

From her previous episode she met our gaze once more, her eyes slightly glazed over, yet still holding its defiance. I watched Blaise from the corner of my eye reach for a tangerine and raise it to eye level. He began to peel it slowly…surely. I clucked my tongue in disapproval.

I swear; Lovegood is going to make that lip of hers bleed if she keeps on that way.

I keep my eyes trained on both of them as I switch back and forth between the two at will. Lovegood releases a squeal as Blaise finishes removing the last of the peel and separates the tangerine into pieces—laying them out before him. I met Lovegood's stare as I observed her gyrate and squirm where she sat. I reached for another piece of toast as if it were popcorn. I was enjoying my show as I nibbled on the crust. Blaise bit into his own version of popcorn, causing the juices to spray down his chin.

It was then that we heard it.

The whole HALL heard it.

"Aaahh… Ohh…." There she blows….and bucks. She was close, we knew.

And so, Blaise decided to add the piece de resistance…tip her over.

Using his thumb, he gathered the juices from his chin and brought them to his mouth, greedily sucking his thumb as he did so. Oh that cheeky bastard.

I looked at Lovegood.

She had arrived.

"Oh MERLIN!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she yells in absolute shock and incredulity as the tidal wave washes over her. Her hair was all about her in wild abandon—quite glorious…

A woman in the throes of orgasm.

She didn't give it time to settle properly though, as she quickly jumped up and ran from the great hall, all eyes on her. Everyone went back to normal not too long after.

This was the great part about doing what we did. No one would think anything.

She is 'Loony Lovegood' after all. She is prone to episodes of madness now and then.

Plus, WHO would she tell something like **this** to anyway? Not Dumbledore. She was the type to deal with things on her own.

We preferred it that way.

"I suppose its over, for now eh?"

"Well B, I don't think she'll be out anytime soon today."

"You don't know her mate. I will bet anything that she is in the library…trying to figure out what the hell just happened to her. She needn't do that, as an owl awaits her in her room with the solution. So, she'll be back, and I'll be ready."

I shrug casually. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be held partly responsible somehow and get a bit of tongue lashing with you. It'll save you the trouble of telling me everything later anyway. She is on borrowed time; poor gel can't go on like that."

Blaise smirks. "I suppose—but it WAS great wasn't it? Like bleeding fireworks she was."

I devilishly grin at my friend, meeting his mirth filled gaze head on as I sarcastically reply:

"Oh yes, nothing like breakfast with a side of pleasure to make it all go down smoothly."

And a good dose of suffering.

* * *

Heading towards Snape's brand of suffering, Blaise and I trudged into the dungeons for Potions. Sitting with our respective partners, we considered it penance for earlier, as we were about to be put through the misery of their company.

She didn't say a word to me as I stood next to her, staring into the cauldron as she stirred. She was contemplating something, what? I didn't know. I took my notebook out and began to take notes on the potion. If she wasn't going to speak, then why should I?

We went on like this for over an hour. She added ingredients, and I took the notes. Our eyes never met once during this time…or were words exchanged. Our bodies did touch though, as our shoulders brushed. Strangely enough, neither one of us pulled away, allowing the heat between us to experience equal exchange. One could have called this comfortable…

I suppose, if you didn't factor in past events.

She spoke in a low voice. "We are going to need to dragon's tongue and bat's wing. After that, we let it stew for two full moons and take it from there." Always Miss. Bookworm, her first words to me _had_ to be about work.

Bloody work.

I move wordlessly to retrieve the ingredients in the potions closet. I bump into someone reaching for the bat's wing.

"Finally doing something useful are we Malfoy?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Potter."

"Just like you, to let Hermione do all the work. You're always letting others take up slack for you."

I narrow my eyes dangerously. "Fuck off Potter. You don't know shit about me and my life."

Potter scoffs as he pushes past me to leave. "I know enough to know where people like you end up. Users end up being used."

I laugh at his back. "The KING of leading people astray is telling me this? AT LEAST no one DIED because of what I've done Potter. Remember that."

With flashing eyes Potter turns to face me once again. He suddenly looks tired, older.

"Not YET anyway, but people WILL DIE by your hand Malfoy. Sooner or later, you can't hide _behind _daddy forever. He will want you right _by_ his side. What will you do then?"

Silence permeates the air for a few seconds, as I had no answer for boy wonder.

I didn't even have the answers for myself. It was at these times where being biphasic was no good. Having a duality made you shy away from making the hard choices.

From establishing permanency, but no side looked much better than the other from where I stood.

So I let him leave me standing there in my own thoughts, which couldn't be analyzed much since I had classwork to consider.

I dumped the items on the table as I plopped down into my chair to scribble a note.

I had work to do.

* * *

_The country of France has the most beautiful buildings in the world, as their architecture is unparalleled. So, with that said, what better place to purchase additional materials for our building? There is a man there that is well known for his efforts in this area who has a **vested** interest in contributing to our project, if we make it worth his while. Look into this and get back to me._

_Forgive my lack of manners, and allow me to thank you now for your previous recommendation to consult dealers in the states. That was a very successful venture, and I look forward to much more lucrative information on your part... as well as the appropriate amount of delicacy and discretion in this matter. Time is of the essence._

* * *

The bell rang ending class just as I finished tying the scroll. I jumped up and quickly shoved my books into my bookbag. I had to hurry if I wanted to get to owlery before lunch started.

A hand shot out to block my way. "Malfoy."

"Granger, not now." She wanted to talk NOW... when I have to go.

Typical.

"YES… NOW!! The Halloween ball is tomorrow, and I need to go over some last minute things with you."

"Oh fine, tonight then." I push her hand aside.

She rolls her eyes. "No, I have a date tonight, which was **_WHY_** I said **NOW**."

I raise an eyebrow. "Snogging over head duties Granger? Very bad form..."

She casually tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Well, unlike you, _some_ of us like giving out _chances_. Anyway, you need to know that you should make sure the food and decorations are in place. I'll secure the rest, should be simple enough… even for you. Later."

She brushes past me to leave the dungeons, confidence in her stride. I shake my head at her back as I head to the owlery.

Wondering out of curiosity, what the underwear would have looked like on her.

* * *

-In honor of the 100th reviewer, **Draco Draconis.** Thank you sooo much!

* * *

A/N: YAYYY!! As promised, another chapter to fulfill my OWN penance. (laughs) Anyway, this chappie had EVERYTHING... humor.. intrigue..a little lemon. Blah blah. Hope you loved it. :o)

OY!! 120 reviews!!!!! AWESOMENESS!! (HUGS U ALL).**Let's make it 200!!**

Shout outs

1. **Lorett-** YAY lovie! Hasn't this been a fun ride? At least you know what happens finally eh? Thanks for everything babes! 30/70.

2.**Hafthand**- Ally dear! I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. Hope you loved these Luna bits as well. :o)

3.**Dracosgal**- I'm so pleased by your wonderful review!! :o) Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

4.**HermioneLilyGranfer**- Yanno.. I was rushing through the A/N's and noticed that. I'm so sorry love. You KNOW how much I appreciate you though! :o)

5.**Dreamer**- Of course I was coming back to this!! I would NEVER leave Res. This is my baby! :o) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest installment and stay tuned!

6. **Hermionemalfoy18**- Well sweets, thats what RATED R MEANS! ;o) Plus, my summary does mention INTENSE SEX... and its true to the letter. I wont take offense though, as I am older.. and much more densensitized thanthemajority of the youth that reads stories here. :o)

7. **Kochokwalo**- Yeah.. who knew? :o) (wink) Thanks for reviewing.

8. **PrincessofStar**- Yup... this a TRUE rated R fic, with two sex scenes.. one alomst sex scenes.. the rest small drops of lemon juice.. but not whole lemon. Anyway, I am PLEASED that you see that you notice that there is vast plot in this story to dissect and enjoy. Please continue to enjoy!

9.**SugarnSpice522-** Hey there! Well.. conception happens when sperm meets egg..so yes. She was pregnant as soon as that happened. The other technicalities are too vast to get into here, so I'll leave it at that. Glad you enjoyed this chappie tho!

10.**Midnite**- I wouldnt say that I was as good as JK herself, but I treasure you comment nonetheless. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

11. **Crazy Courtney** (hey there!), **Spiffy Squirrel, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGirl**(I love that name), **Moonshine07**(LMAO at ur review of Chapter11... yes it was Ginny),**SpohieL, SweetnCute325**(My story? Addicting? YAY! thanks!), **ProfessionalToiletFlusher** (for your excellent ONE liners!), **theLoser** (yes, its very dark.), **Theladyknight **(thanks love!), and last but not least....

**Draco'sGirl3432**(me too, someone needed to express Draco's POV more fully).

Cheers to all, and enjoy the ride,

-NB


	25. Relativity

October 31

Today was supposed to be the high point of a wizard's life. A day of celebration, merriment, intrigue...history—but it didn't hold any significance for me. It felt like just another day.

Worse than another day—I was in the abyss of hell.

And it was Halloween.

My bottomless pit came by owl post today—and you won't guess _who_ sent it.

Matter of fact, I'm not telling you. It wouldn't make any sense to spoil _your_ day too—Oh—wait a minute, I almost forgot **_who _**I was, so be prepared to be as fucked up as I am.

* * *

_I apologize for not writing sooner, as I did in fact receive your letter, but I was busy taking care of some things for your father while he was away. You know how he is about order and I can't be caught with things undone here—you know the rest. He popped into the fire with some interesting news the other day, something about a place with lots of lights….Vegas he called it. Las Vegas._

_He thought it strange that while on business he was welcomed with open arms there...as he knew of no one and never been to such a place. He casually mentioned an **Indian** girl who clung to him…as if he was an intimate… a familiar. "As if she recognized me" he said. This was when I knew…_

_But I have kept your secrets, and I always will. Warning comes before destruction, so take heed. Nothing is ever as innocent as it seems—even your father._

_And I don't care what you say, I'll clean your room as much I please thank you very much. You may have taught me reading, writing and such…but you can't take my simple pleasures. So stuff it._

_-Lila_

* * *

The letter evaporated into thin air as I allowed my face to contort into sheer horror. 

Father? In VEGAS?

FUCKING BLOODY HELL!

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I feel a headache coming on. This isn't good… this IS NOT GOOD!

But it _was_ a good thing that I trained Lila.

To everyone but me and the family owl, she was unlearned, naught but a silly houseelf.

Obviously, nothing was farther from the truth. Which brings me to the next question…

What **_IS_** the truth?

I wasn't there to hear the conversation, but I could spin this in one of two ways:

1) Lucius has my number and is suspicious.

2) Lila overheard a simple "casual" conversation between my parents and mistook Lucius' pompous commentary.

Hmmm….. which one…. Which one….

Neither one?

In case you were wondering, no… I haven't heard from father, but that is neither here nor there.

I was there... he was there… things happened there.

So she's right, whatever the answer, I needed to be careful—not to leave a trail.

Since trails are meant to be followed. I, as the proverbial hunter, should know.

Technically, there is no trail…as Blaise and I were under the cover of anonymity, but platinum blondes never lie.

Neither does the scent of a woman: I was led by the wrong head—temporarily. Sue me.

But my gut tells me that I remain under the radar, so therefore, I would continue as before—with some minor alterations.

A Malfoy _never_ defects.

* * *

Blaise and I were drenched with this new information as we sat leaning against the large oak tree not too far off from the giant squid; who seemed to be in a playful mood today. We did bring food after all. 

"This doesn't change anything."

"Of course not. Without evidence there is no proof."

"Drake, this isn't like those muggle mystery novels you read in secret. This is **_real_** life. Since when have death eaters ever needed proof of anything anyway? I mean look at them, they follow a HALF-BLOOD for Merlin's sake."

I crossed my arms indignantly as I rolled my eyes. "Sod off you little maggot. I'm quite _aware_ of that as well as their low intelligence quotients, but these are **death eaters** we are talking about…in _unfamiliar _waters."

Blaise raises an eyebrow. "As in wizards attempting to 'speak' muggle? You think this is as simple as a _language barrier?_"

"Not _all_ of it, but in part yes. You cannot use a world you know little of to conquer another one. There has to be a degree of understanding…"

"Which Vestri had...or has."

"Exactly."

Blaise shrugged, massaging his temple. "Who would have thought that we would have to do all of this? Fighting through all these degrees of separation for one ultimate conclusion—an unknown one at that."

I didn't answer him, but I knew what he was getting at. How could one search for answers that did not exist? Look for information without an expected end?

Interesting…

In our quest to uncover degrees of separation, were we ourselves continuing to split?

Barriers lied in the way of the answer—and so once more, black and white blurs gray. Our silence was short-lived.

Speaking of barriers and gray area… we had company, of the female variety. Very hard, fast, and angry.

We were ready. I casually reclined against the tree eyes closed while Blaise stood up to face our little guest.

"I know you've been expecting me."

"And you **_came_**, how lovely it must be for you." I smirked. I'm sure she did…

**"I- I could hex your arse into oblivion right now you prat!"**

Blaise dryly continued. "Then you would be stuck…cumming into that thong forever. Why won't you cum on **_me_** instead...or me _in_ you?"

Damn… only one way a woman would respond to that.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Blaise catch Luna's hand before it came into contact with his cheek. She squealed as he drew her up against him.

She spoke breathlessly as her eyes flashed. "Don't be vulgar Zabini."

Blaise laughed. "Don't be violent Miss Good lovin'. Save it for tonight."

"As you can see, I've found a temporary spell, so I don't have to."

I snorted at this, causingLovegood to move away from Blaise. Her eyes angrily shifted to me.

"Fuck off Malfoy!"

In that moment, I totally got what B was saying about her. She just had… that… something. Fire in her eyes…the wind tossing her hair— sparks from her body language… the dreaminess and dizziness that was her baseline was gone.

She was a vixen in the closet. And Blaise was the archaeologist who discovered her—forced her out of the closet. Her _temporary_ time was up.

The irony of it was palpable, as Blaise and I were intimate with the idea of being closeted ourselves; but I digress…

Since a hypothesis has no recourse but to be proven true.

I saucily replied, "Yes, **fuck** _him_ to get 'them' _off_. You're finally getting the point."

With that, I stood up to leave, as Granger left it to me to supervise and I needed to check on some last minute things. Blaise and I devilishly winked at each other.

"I'll see you both later. Have fun." I'm sure they did….

and that was only an appetizer.

* * *

Afternoon becoming the night, everything was finally in place and ready to go for tonight's ball. Entering the common room, I collapsed onto the couch to take a breather before I had to get ready. Taking in the smell of strawberries with a hint of mint, I knew that someone else was in the process of getting ready too. 

A **_certain _**vixen that, unlike another, did not seem so much in the closet anymore.

She strutted out of her room in a black leather body suit that left nothing to the imagination. It was low cut, the bustier style top causing her cleavage to nearly spill over. Her three inch spike heeled knee high skin tight boots matched her ensemble. With lips blood red, smoky eyes beckoned under a cat-like mask which covered her hair. A whip lay in her right hand—all in all very sexy. I had to hand it to the mudblood.

I schooled my features to look faintly amused. "Catwoman I presume?"

She looked surprised, but answered succinctly, her hands caressing the whip. "Yep."

I smirked, placing my arms behind my head as I recline. "Looking to do the impossible _again_ I see."

She raises her eyes to meet mine. "And what's that?"

"Taming the wild."

I was baiting her and she knew it. Yet she fell for my hook nonetheless.

She said matter-of-factly, "Well, I wouldn't call it that. You see, cats are naturally _attracted_ to **birds** as their _predators_. Only thing, this particular bird **_wants_** to be devoured, so I won't be running into any problems." That said she walked out of the common room, hips swaying, to likely meet what was on her menu—her 'bird'.

The Raven.

My hook hooked nothing but a large battered boot, but what exactly _was_ I expecting?

My respite time spent, I trudged into the bathroom to begin my toilette. Each step seemingly heavier, as if slowed by an unseen force… an illusion…

A predator.

* * *

The great hall was alive with dance and merriment as I made my way through the crowd as Zorro. I could feel my every move in the fitted black breeches I wore. Lone, tapered Hessian boots and crisp white Spanish style dress shirt completed the outfit. The strip of a mask I wore hid my identity, not to mention that I charmed my hair black—obviously far from platinum. My sword was protected in its sheath at my side. More for effect, as I wouldn't need to use it. 

Well… I had persons in mind that I _could_ use it on, but I don't think I will.

I went to stand next to a man in a black tuxedo. He had a silver mask on that barely covered his eyes, but I knew who he was. "And who are you supposed to be."

"This, from the man who is Zorro without a horse."

"Very funny 007, and how exactly is Pussy Galore?"

"_Pussy_ is everywhere, but **_my_** feline is meeting me in the room of requirement in an hour."

I rolled my eyes. "At least someone is getting laid tonight."

We stood looking around at the crowd for a few moments. There were couples all over the dance floor, but everyone was masked so I couldn't identify anyone—well except the Weasley's who didn't have the decency to cover their hideously red hair…

and of course, _her_.

She is being held close by another, 'Batman' to be precise.

Batman? How lame can one get? Really?

The popinjay spun her about the floor as she laughed gaily within their cocoon, her body swaying to the slow tune. I downed my punch like a shot of firewhiskey. It was only pumpkin juice, but I could feel my chest burning. I shook it off.

This whole scene was lame, and I needed something to break the monotony. I decided to be alone. One of my many masks needed a break.

I clapped Blaise on the back before departing. "I'm off. Have fun mate."

Blaise winked mischievously. "Likewise Drake. See you in the morning...or not."

Leaving Blaise to his fate, I walked out of great hall onto the outside grounds where I lied for hours on the Quidditch field with my thoughts—many in number; much like the party I just left. A monsoon of when's, why's, how's and who's flooded me; much akin to spirits roaming aimlessly in the moonlight. I almost fell asleep, but sounds of footsteps brought me back to consciousness.

A feminine figure sits next to me on the grass, speaking inquiringly. "Why are you out here when the party is in there?"

I turn from lying on my back to face her. "Pleasure is a state of mind, and my mind wasn't anywhere near the party."

"Oh."

I look up at her. "I must admit, I didn't expect anyone else to be out here—especially you."

She looked inquiringly. "Me? You don't even know me… and you don't look familiar to me."

"Well, that's the beauty of a mask. No one has to know what lies beneath the surface."

She sighed. "Well, minus this mask, there isn't much else exciting about me."

I didn't answer, rolling onto my back once more. She lowered herself onto her belly as she looked off into the distance for a few minutes, before speaking once more.

"Why are relationships so complicated?"

I continued to stare up at the starry sky, not looking at her. "You're asking **_me_**?"

"Just when you think you've reached common ground, things shift once more. Why can't people just live simply?"

I scoffed. "This, from a **_girl_**? The most complex creatures to ever live? That's rich."

"Sod off, boys are no better. I have one whose sole motive is to sleep with me, while the other…."

I turned my head towards hers in interest. "The other what?"

She performed a lengthy exhale before she answered. "He….is who he is."

"What's **_that_** supposed to mean."

"Everything, yet nothing."

I snorted. "That's illogical."

"You don't know him."

"You don't know _me_, yet here you are telling me your troubles."

Her eyes connected with mine as she moved closer to me. "Sometimes, it's just easier to talk to a stranger."

She was drawn to me, I knew, as I was equally drawn to her. Only thing was, I was the one that knew better—

I knew.

Her form hovered over me I searched her eyes. Honey brown, they were filled with uncertainty, confusion, attraction.

I reached up to caress her cheek. "It's easier to do everything with a stranger."

I could have had my way with her right then and there, she wanted to….her lips and body language were beckoning me to, but…

Instead, I averted my gaze and moved away to stand up. This could not be…tonight.

"But alas, easy in itself is a **_relative_** term. You want answers for things that may never materialize…answers that generate only more questions….

If you want simplicity, the first step is to realize that the beauty of life lies within the **_unanswered_** questions—allowing things to be everything… yet nothing… to just **_be._**"

As I walked the path alone back to castle, my own words washed over me as an act of catharsis for some of the thoughts that had plagued me previously. There it was, I had done it…

Given up _some_ of the ghosts of my past, in order to embrace the future.

And that was progress—for me. No matter how small.

Bringing the day to an official close, I took a chance to look back once more and noticed that the shadow of the girl remained in the distance….

The shadow of a cat.

* * *

**_For Lorett_**: Who knows more than I that everything that happens in life depends on how you look at it: Its "relativity". Cheers girlie.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait even though I'm not sure that this chapter was necessarily WORTH it, but it's what came out of me and I'm proud of it. So THERE. :oP 

Plus, my rotation in inpatient internal medicine is kicking my butt!

I would normally do individual shout -outs, but I've been a bit under the weather as of late so I'm just going to say something for everyone:

I appreciate everyone who was stuck with me through thick and thin-even the newcomers and elusive reader who I don't see in reviews. As the writer, I may provide the words, but each and every one of you give **LIFE** to this story... by reading it... making it real in your minds- In your hearts. For that, I thank you.

Peace, love, and much cheer,

NB


	26. Age of Innocence

A/N: The flashback narrative is told in no one's POV in particular. It's exactly what it says it is: a narrative. Enjoy:o)

* * *

November 15 

"Weeks later and you tell me this."

"It wasn't like I **_planned _**for this to happen, it just did."

Sometimes, I think that my best mate is the most brilliant yet stupidest bloke in the world. Yes, that's exactly what Blaise Amadeus Zabini is.

Brilliant, yet utterly stupid.

I shook my head sadly. "You didn't think B. Now, she is going to think you love her."

Blaise crossed his arms defensively. He knew that he committed a serious faux pas, but he wasn't admitting anything anytime soon. "We only went out a few times."

I moved from the one of the many couches in the head's common room to place my robes and schoolbooks into my room. Blaise had come early to hang out a bit before dinner.

I snorted aloud as I returned. "Remember **whom** you are speaking with. You've been on **TWELVE **outings with Lovegood."

Blaise shrugged in a non-committal fashion. "Few, twelve. So what?"

I wasn't stupid; I knew exactly what was happening.

Blaise, in his pursuit of the elusive, has been caught. It's been a while since Halloween, so allow me to fill you in on what happened to our dear Blaise….

* * *

_-Flashback narrative-_

Not too long after Draco left, Blaise departed from the great hall to go towards the room of requirement. It was the longest yet shortest 10 minutes of his life, for each step towards her felt like it was taking an eternity—then as fast as the speed of light. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he finally reached his destination. It was strange indeed…

As he willingly and purposefully set these chain of events in motion—set forth to prove his hypothesis true.

So with that his boldness returned as he plunged into the dark recesses of the room. He took pause as the door clicked shut.

Dark?

A familiar voice spoke out. "You're late."

A semblance of a grin graced Blaise's features as he walked towards her. He had the instincts akin to the snake which his house stood for. His tongue quickly sampled the air—he could sense exactly where she was.

"Two minutes, but I'll more than make up for that Good Lovin'…."

Underestimating her foes abilities, Luna gasped in surprise as she suddenly found herself in a pair of very strong arms. His subtle scent of lemon and sandalwood assailed her senses as she felt herself reflexively tilt her head upwards to meet his eyes.

But neither could see the other, only feel.

So she closed her eyes as her male counterpart leaned towards her ear, brushing his cheek against hers simultaneously. Something hot and wet caressed her earlobe, suckling it lightly. Luna knew that she was dangerously close to slipping away, her body responded against her will.

An amused voice breathes. "My little spitfire, would you like to explain why we are in the dark?"

Blaise could feel every delicious curve of the object of his desire as she attempted to squirm out of his reach. In response, he drew her in even more, bringing his left hand down to lightly squeeze her bottom. He was confident in his victory.

Luna, with little reserve she had, tried to slap his hand away from her bottom, but was unsuccessful. "If I had to do this, then I wanted it to be on my own terms."

"If it were your terms, you wouldn't be doing this at all."

"Exactly, but I don't have a choice now...do I?" She sighed defeatedly. "Let's just get this over with blue eyes."

Blaise took pause at this as he released Luna from his grasp, since there was never a moment such as this between them; never a moment where she sounded so lifeless.

"Lumos."

His wand provided a small source of light as he peered into her eyes, which were brimmed with tears. It was then that his sense of fair play kicked in…that he finally sobered up.

'She desires me, but she doesn't **_want_** me…she doesn't want this.'

Although Blaise was well known for being a rogue, he still maintained certain ideals of a gentleman. Mentally cursing himself for underestimating the situation in the first place, he did the only thing he knew he could do.

He used his wand to conjure a piece of paper and carelessly handed it to now very much confused Luna. He was almost to the door as Luna yelled at him.

"Where are you going? What's this?"

Not bothering to turn around, he replied tonelessly: "The countercurse. It should be easy enough to perform." Blaise was in the process of turning the door handle when he heard footsteps running towards him. A hand roughly grasped his shoulder.

A flabbergasted Luna spoke. **"So that's it? A bloody piece of paper? You BASTARD?"**

By this time, Blaise had spun around to gaze with incredulity at the explosive female before him. Lost in thought, he barely felt her pummeling his chest. 'I'm trying to be noble and she wants to be a bitch?' Luna finally slapped his face, bringing him out of his reverie.

'What the fuck….'

Now very pissed, Blaise grabbed both of her hands to forcefully yank her against his body. It was still dark within the room of requirement, but they both could feel each others anger. Their energies mingled, making the tension between them even more palpable. With barely contained anger, Blaise spoke first:

"**Merlin woman, what the HELL do you want from me! You've been begging for release and now you have it!"** This was seriously fucked up, as Blaise had never had to raise his voice to any woman. He was always the cool and collected one.

Yet here he was, with Luna, being anything but.

Luna struggled against the binds of his hands as she gritted through her teeth. **"You did this you wanker, so UNDO it!"**

With that, Blaise bent his head until his lips were inches from Luna's. This was indeed a very strange woman he had chosen. Never one to be angry for long, he grinned before replying. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do sweeting. You should run while you have the chance. I'm not a man to deny a blatant invitation."

Luna tossed her hair back in defiance. "This isn't a blatant invitation, this is unfinished business. UNDO it."

Blaise still couldn't believe it. The girl **_did_** want him. All this dashed nonsense because she had too much pride to tell him. He chuckled to himself, he knew that this was as close to an admission as he would get.

'For now' he thought, as he finally captured Luna's lips in a searing kiss.

His hands caressing her heart-shaped face, the environment suddenly changed into a candlelit room. The light from the candles, with that of the roaring fireplace accented a beautiful mahogany sleigh bed, which Blaise gently laid Luna upon. She felt the cool satin sheets on her back as the feather mattress conformed to the contour of their bodies.

Blaise was finally able to see her clearly. She was wearing a white toga and her dirty blonde hair was in a halo of curls crowned by a circlet of gold plated leaves. He raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Athena."

He smirked. "Goddess of Wisdom?"

The joke was not lost on Luna as she used her hands to explore Blaise's upper body. She could not deny that he was a fine specimen of a man, well-built in every way; but it was foolish to become involved with him. Nothing mattered now though, as this man made her feel things—things that she never thought possible.

Tearing open his dress shirt, buttons sailed across the room as Luna's pulled Blaise closer to her. She would place her reservations on the shelf, because for now she had him. He was hers.

"Ravenclaws are smart, not wise" she seductively whispered as she raised her body up the rest of the way to kiss his lips. Their tongues met as their hands moved to feel one another. Blaise undid the top portion of Luna's toga to expose her breasts, heavy and aroused by their passionate kissing. He swirled his tongue around the aureole before flicking his tongue across her right nipple. Luna gasped in surprise as the sensation is new to her, moaning her pleasure as Blaise finally latched onto her breasts. She could feel an inexplicable heat rising within her core as he laved attention on the other breast, stroking the underside as he did so.

Mews of contentment could be heard from Luna as she cradled Blaise to her breasts. In an effort of relieve the heat between her thighs Luna spreads her legs, allowing Blaise to come between them and in one fell swoop use his free hand to cup her thong covered sex. His thumb brushes her clit through the cloth, causing Luna to gyrate against the source of her pleasure. Blaise could feel her wetness as he kissed his way down the body of his prize, undoing the waist of the toga so her body now lay completely exposed.

'Merlin have mercy' he thought as he raised himself up to look down at her. Her body was that of a goddess, with porcelain skin framing rounded hips and thighs. Her belly was flat and smooth with the outer lines of the makings of a six-pack, Dusky pink nipples top full breasts. Blaise's eyes travel down to the very thing that has plagued his dreams, what he was desperate to possess. It was hidden under a spell of his own making, but it called to him, the heady scent of nectar that emitted from it aroused him.

He licked his lips in anticipation as he prepared to lower himself once more. A hand reached out to stop him.

Twinkling eyes met his own. "Turn about is fair play blue eyes. Show me the goods." Never one to hold her tongue, Luna said what was on her mind. She wanted to know what she was getting into. Especially since….

What she felt on her upper thigh seemed pretty……**_involved_**.

Blaise, noticing her eyes quickly flitting to his middle and back again, chuckled to himself. She was bold, but he knew she wasn't anywhere near ready for what he wanted to give her. He needed to distract her.

So he increased the pressure of his thumb, resuming its activity as it had not changed from its previous position. A moan unwittingly escaped from Luna's lips which were transmitted to Blaise's own as he covered her mouth with his own. All rational thought left them as they savored their kiss. Luna bucked against the ministrations of his hand, opening herself to him. The scent of her sex assailed his senses once again, causing him to lower himself where he his face was directly positioned opposite her sex.

With reptilian precision, his tongue extended out to caress the satiny crotch of her thong. Starting from the bottom, he slowly dragged his tongue upwards to her waiting nub. Tilting his head to the right, his tongue began to trace loops over the already moistened fabric, followed by a zigzag formation. Once completed, Blaise used his tongue to finally plunge into her depths—to savor his victory.

Taken by surprise, Luna jerked upright at the action.

"ZABINI!"

Of course, as our young Slytherin was enjoying his new discovery, he was oblivious to Luna's vocal reaction. All he noticed was that whatever move she made; it brought her closer to his face—improved his access. So he used his hands to hold her there while he nuzzled her clit with his nose and licked it; alternating for a minute before placing his whole mouth over her. Barely supporting herself, her hands behind her roughly gripping the sheets, Luna squealed and cried out in delight. She could feel herself coming to a familiar point. She knew she was close.

As her thighs began to shake, Blaise could feel it too as he wriggled his tongue inside her. Teasing the upper portion of her walls, he felt her beginning to spasm. He began to lap up her juices in accord.

"OH! OH BLAISE!" She shouted as she forcefully came into his mouth.

And so it ends. She finally came, on the _real _thing.

He couldn't have been more pleased.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

I laughed aloud as I sat opposite Blaise once more. This was ridiculous. 

"Whatever B, in the light of day, you know what all of this adds up to. You are dating a girl that you had a chance to sleep with, but didn't. **TWELVE **dates since Halloween… mate it's the **FIFTEENTH of NOVEMBER** and it's the first time I've spoken to you since that night! Do the math."

Blaise looked at me quizzically. "Yeah, I could see how that would look especially incriminating, but I don't love her. I just like her. I like having her around."

"Whatever." I sigh in defeat. "I give up. Just don't say I didn't warn you mate."

Didn't I tell you? Brilliant, yet utterly stupid. Who could blame him though?

He is young. **_I_** am young.

Although we have been forced to act mature for most of our lives, carrying the weight of honor and duty on our shoulders, we are still children—still growing and learning about ourselves.

Living in the age of our innocence. Grasping what little of it we have left to enjoy…

Before it is no more.

It was with those thoughts that Blaise and I sat in the great hall for dinner. I allowed my eyes to stray to the Gryffindor table, where she sat. She was, as I, eating and drinking with her friends. Under hooded lids, I studied the contours of her face, the way she smiled and laughed.

It stood to reason that I could enjoy her…feed on her innocence….her vitality. She was there, ripe for the picking.

She **_wanted_** to be picked.

Why couldn't I? What was stopping me?

Nothing. That's what.

* * *

I abruptly stood up and left the table to walk the distance to the opposite end of the great hall until I faced her. She looked at me in surprise, as we had been avoiding each other for weeks. I knew she was wondering what the hell I was doing there... 

But she would soon find out.

The weasel was the first to speak. "What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

Maintaining eye contact with Granger, I addressed her. "We need to talk. NOW."

Potter butted in. "Fuck off Mal"

Granger cut in impatiently. "What do you want Malfoy? Can't it wait?"

My voice brooked no refusal. "No". She's a smart witch. I wouldn't have come over here unless it was pressing.

Granger gritted her teeth. "Fine, I'm coming. Harry, Ron, I'll see you later ok?"

Potter and Weasel, maintaining a look of utter mutiny, grunted an affirmatory response of some sort before we left the great hall. 'Dumbasses' I thought as we walked towards the common room. We didn't quite make it there, as Granger stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's up Malfoy? What was so bloody important that I had to leave my friends and my dinner unfinished? And no bullshit, because I don't have time fo"

Before she could finish her sentence, I forcefully drew her tightly into my arms, using one hand to cradle her head. Her eyes widened in surprise as I penetrated her with my steely gaze. Our lips tickled one another's as I spoke. Her hands were splayed against my chest. I had her attention.

"Granger, now would be a good time for you to be quiet."

So there we stood in the open, quiet, our lips barely touching, our breath mingling. My nearness was affecting her, as I heard her sigh. Even I had to admit, I had no idea why I hadn't done this before. What took me so long…

She felt good in my arms…good like this. It was time to put it to the test.

I closed the slight distance between us to seal the kiss and it was like a shock of electricity as we came together. She struggled against my grasp to free her hands, which she used to gently caress my face. Granger moaned into my mouth as I sucked on her tongue and rubbed our pelvises together so show her the burgeoning evidence of my arousal.

It was short-lived however, as we were interrupted by footsteps approaching from afar.

To avoid being caught in a compromising situation, I quickly released Granger, who was still a little dazed from our encounter, but was easily able to compose herself. We looked at each other, both without expression, trying to figure out exactly what happened a few seconds ago.

I had an idea, but it was pointless, as the answer wasn't framed by the right question.

"Hermione…" a voice called out to her from a few feet away.

I know to whom the voice belongs, as I had heard it many times over the last few months.

She walked past me to approach him. "Hey Cam, I thought you had practice until late tonight."

He kissed her forehead, warily eyeing me. "Supposedly, but one of our beaters got sick, so we had to cut it short." He inclined his head towards me. "Malfoy." He thenleaned down to kiss Granger on the lips, distracting her even further.

I didn't hang around for the rest.

* * *

As I laid on my bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling, I wondered what exactly was I trying to accomplish back there? Was I trying to reclaim my own innocence? 

Or was I attempting to recover something else—something less defined.

I'd have to wait for the answer, as the ball was now in Granger's court.

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

**Dedicated to Hafthand and Lorett:** Ally and Lorett..recall me saying that there has to be a reason. This is part of it. The answer is in here somewhere. I leave it to you to find it. :o) Thanks for everything. I love you both dearly!

* * *

A/N: After over a month, here it is: Age of Innocence. I hope everyone enjoys it. Writing this was a bit challenging because I had to fill in some blanks and bridge a few gaps. It gets better though, I promise!

Again, I have to be up at 3am (for Surgery, since I am on my Surgical rotation in medical school at this point. I start on the Trauma service in less than 8 hrs! I am soo excited!) so I apologize in advance for not posting individual shout-outs. Please know however, that I have read and cherished each and every review that has been posted. I appreciate you all for sticking with me. Even those who have read and reviewed my other story: Celebrity Skin, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Ok... I'm off to bed so I can save lives in the morning. Cheers and don't forget to review and say hello!

NB


	27. Fade to Black

November 21 ( Part 1)

_-Background-_

Housed within the depths of the Slytherin dungeons, a pair of teenagers stood opposing each other as moisture poured in droves down their fevered brows. Albeit a matter of life and death to them, they savored the moments in which they dueled as one would a welcome distraction. Their bodies craved the action, the excitement, the recklessness that came with the complications of mortal combat.

Everything had its own side effect—it simply came down to the drug of choice.

Unfortunately, these boys had too many to choose from.

_-fin- _

* * *

"You did** _WHAT_?... **ERADICO" 

"FIDUS ATTINGO!"

The spell effectively blocked, I quickly caught my breath as I readied myself for the next round.

"You heard me the **FIRST** time. Are you **_deaf_**?"

"VIGOR HAUSI!"

A breathless, yet amused voice replies. "NO…but have you gone MAD? Ha, and you tell me **_I'VE_** lost it."

With cat-like precision I bent backwards just as the spell whizzed past the tip of my nose.

Merlin, that was close.

I jerked back into the upright position, smirking. "**_I, _**unlike **_YOU, _**do not have the same intentions."

Blaise's eyebrow rose as he scoffed at me. "Which _are_?"

We both challenged the other with our eyes. There was no point, as we knew that neither of us would give in. We each had our reasons.

Some known, and others still a mystery to us.

Blaise broke the gaze as he snickered. "Okay Drake. I already know the bloody answer. You kissed the chit in an open space for bullocks sake."

"How can you know the answer without the right question?" Who the hell was I kidding, I was waiting on the same thing myself.

Well… sort of. It's been six days, 12 hours, 40 minutes, and 35 seconds.

36… 37…. 38…. – 40. What can I say? I'm not the most patient of men.

I even skipped a second. Bite me.

Blaise sighed with exasperation as he went to pick up his duffel bag. "You are an ass."

I ignored him as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked the distance to the hidden passageway which led to the Slytherin common room.

Blaise followed me as we trudged to the top of the winding granite staircase. I was going to raise my wand to lift the wards, but a force gripped my shoulder.

"Don't." Blaise whispered. Why in the hell was he whispering?

I turn around. "Wh-"

Blaise raised a finger to his lips and it was then that I realized we had company.

* * *

On the other side. They were attempting to speak in whispers. 

"You're lying Badlock."

"He's dead Nott. My father witnessed it with his own eyes."

"How could that be? I thought that the Dark Lord needed--"

A voice replied with barely restrained anger. "**SHUT UP YOU FOOL AND REMEMBER WHERE YOU ARE! NO NAMES!"**

The tension was palpable as I felt my body become rigid. This was all new information as I had yet to hear from my informant. Now that I think of it, it has been too long…..

Something had changed without our knowing.

The now contrite voice replies. "Ok, ok calm down. So we don't need that person anymore, now what?"

"Now we go to dinner, because that's where this ends. Let's go."

The sounds of footsteps fade as they make their journey out of the portrait towards the great hall, making it possible for Blaise and I to lift the wards and exit the chamber. We look at each other briefly, worriedly. Of course, this was not the time nor place for chit-chat.

"Dinner." We both say before we turn to go our separate ways: he to the 7th year dorm to get changed, and I out of the portrait towards the head's dorm.

A thousand different scenarios flash through my mind as I quickly jog through the halls. The first being the most obvious deduction: that somehow Badlock likely overheard his father discussing this information with someone. Although I could guess as to the identity of that someone, that line of thinking would be irrelevant.

Who was killed… and why?

A piece of the conversation echoes back to me. "I thought the dark lord needed him…"

"Needed him…"

"Him…."

The answer hit me like a bucket of cold water. I burst through the portrait in haste, I couldn't afford to waste time now.

Now that _this_ has happened.

I verbally express what was meant to be a mental outburst. **"SHIT!" **

Through my distraction I somehow feel movement from behind and reflexively reach backward to grab it. The best offense is defense.

I turned around just as something crashed against my chest. I processed that one of my hands managed to trap a left arm behind a back, while their right hand was sandwiched between our bodies.

I also processed the wisps of hair that flew forward to tease the skin exposed by my tank top. The soft curves that pressed into my...

Less subtle parts. I looked down into startled eyes. My eyebrows furrowed—whether it was in consternation or confusion, I did not know.

She looked away almost immediately. I raised an eyebrow as a tickling sensation rumbled in my chest. I shook my head as I eased my grip.

How funny was it, that this time I was not the one running away?

I allowed the condescending laugh to finally release itself as I spoke my thoughts aloud to no one in particular.

"I thought Gryffindor's were _supposed_ to be brave."

I felt the hand between us attempt to clench into a fist, yet she did not struggle against me otherwise. She raised her head to look sharply into my eyes. Defiance was set in her chin.

Her body spoke volumes, yet I knew she had no words for me. Sometimes, safety lies in silence. Perhaps she had discovered that the key to bravery was knowing when to graciously accept defeat—to allow things to fade to black.

Choosing to table my current line of thinking, I abruptly released her to rush into my room to change for dinner. I had wasted enough time with her.

I had wasted enough time with everything.

* * *

Eradico : to destroy, Fidus Attingo: True strike, Vigor hausi: Energy drain 

A/N 1: I will not lie and say that with the new book out, my busy life,and my story now becoming AU, that I did not consider giving up on this story... but as all things are begun, they should be seen through to the finish. This will take some time, but I will see this story through to the end. I appreciate everyone who has been supportive through outpourings of love and reviews. You have exerted your power over me to bring me back and make me fall in love with my story anew.

A/N 2: Otherwise, the latest news is that I am in my 4th year of medical school and have decided to become a surgeon and have been taking measures to apply for residency in the US. It's taxing.. it's busy.. and I'm in the operating roomall the time with my surgical electives. Not the greatest of excuses, but a huge drain on one's creative flow when you have to take call for 24+ hrs constantly. Wish me well as I take this journey.

Part 2 is near... like tomorrow night at the latest I think. Be ready for "The ties that bind".

Cheers,

NB


	28. The ties that bind

November 21, (Part 2)

In my haste to get back to Blaise, I decided to forego a shower and casted a freshening spell instead since there was only 15 minutes left to the dinner. Tossing my belongings into the closet, I sprinted out of my room and out into the hallways towards the great hall. Changing pace, I converted my sprint into a stride right before I entered the hall. It seemed like forever until I reached the open spot beside Blaise at the Slytherin table. Everything seemed to continue in slow motion as I sat down and began to eat. Mouth's were moving yet no sound was forthcoming, people were milling about yet there footsteps were nonexistent to me. I could sense but one thing …

Her eyes, they followed me in…and they were still on me. My back was to her, yet the heat of her gaze stung me. I mentally shook myself and with that, restored full sensation into my atmosphere. I could feel Blaise observing me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I won't ask what took you so bloody long to get here." He was quietly amused I knew, but I wasn't going to give himany wiggle room. I didn't want to talk about it.

I casually stabbed a spear of broccoli with my fork and held it up for inspection before placing it into my mouth. I took my precious time devouring the small portion before I answered.

"I was detained." I placed my fork beside my plate. I wasn't really that hungry.

And I _hate_ broccoli.

Blaise snickered. "I figured it was something to that effect—and you're eating broccoli. C'mon, let's get out of here."

We both stood in preparation to leave, but before we could even turn in the direction of the exit….

"Drakey-poo! Wait!" It was Pansy of course, hurrying towards us.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he mumbled curses in Italian. "Merda! Cagata bottona…"

I choked back a laugh as it was sad but true. Pansy was worthless, and a whore.

"I'll make it quick." I tossed back as I walked to meet Pansy halfway. I usually wouldn't stop as you well know, but I don't know… I just felt like ….

Pansy looked in astonishment as she saw me coming towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as I finally came to stand before her. I came so dangerously close as our bodies brushed. I blankly stared at her golden hair and curves, her face.

Merlin…she sensed the difference too.

I leaned into her ear increasing her astonishment. I vocalized four simple words:

"Come to me tonight."

I didn't even give her time to come out of her reverie as I turned back to leave with Blaise. He didn't say anything, but shook his head in obvious disapproval.

"Don't judge me."

"You do a pretty good job of that yourself mate."

And old habits die hard.

* * *

Blaise and I soared on our brooms through the quidditch pitch going back and forth until we both came to settle just above the goal posts. The wind always had a way of calming us—making us steadier on our feet. 

It wasn't doing its job tonight.

"And so Vestri is dead. I had arrived at the same conclusion you did once I got into my room."

"Well B, it's all speculation really, yet telling. Who else would the dark lord need so badly? We know whatever is going on in France ties everything together."

Blaise chimes in. "We know that Vestri is or was there at least. Our fathers were there over the summer, likely facilitating Merlin knows what through him."

"Then my father not too long after went to the states and stopped in Vegas. Likely for the same reasons we did, but we don't know who he saw and what was said."

Blaise smirked. "We know of **ONE **person he saw."

Dammit, I had forgotten about that part.

I shrug carelessly. "No matter. We need to take another trip. My informant has gone incommunicado."

Blaise grimly nods. "Fine, before the holidays. We will outline a plan later."

We both moved to massage our temples as we landed on the ground once more. This was getting more complicated… more dangerous… more nebulous.

Being the opposite of sensible, we were beginning to indulge in risk-taking behaviors, becoming more reckless.

It was a conscious recklessness driven by our desire to survive. To thwart that which threatened us-- struggling against our past ties.

However, no one could deny the irony. We were bound and trapped irrevocably to our fates. It was just a matter of time before everything caught up with us.

But no one I ever knew could ever tamp down the urge to run.

* * *

My neck was arched back against the pillows as I groaned in pleasure. I allowed myself to be pleasured by her as she massaged me through my pants and rained kisses upon my naked chest. The erotica which played itself out in my mind's eye caused me to become stiff and taut. Pleased with her progress she sighed and leaned down to kiss me soundly on the lips. I was not going to allow her entrance, but she tweaked my nipples and in my primal state I growled—rewarding her by permitting her to taste my mouth. 

She wasn't perfect, but Pansy always knew what I liked.

In the past, whenever we used to be together, it was always erratic and rough with us. It was the first time ever that we somehow showed each other any sort of tenderness in many years.

People misconstrue our current relationship and think that I hate Pansy. We actually grew up together and used to be quite close. She used to be beautiful to me, but as I began to age she became a symbol of everything I hated about my life, and all things that made me who I am today. On a subconscious level, I guess I felt to be with Pansy meant to embrace past ties and truly acknowledge who I am.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, my **_father's_** son.

I feel wetness on my face and open my eyes to see Pansy gazing down at me, her eyes shining with tears. It was then that I realized that she was no different than Blaise and I…

We were all forced to be whores of familiarity and circumstance—wanting to resist yet cling to what we believe to be ourselves. We have allowed others to shape our identity.

Understanding framed our features as we made a semblance of truce. It wasn't love, or even a pledge of friendship, but I was no longer running away from what connected us—

And we both realized that that connection did not necessarily have to dictate our path.

We kissed once more before she wordlessly left the confines of my room, leaving me to take the shower I had postponed earlier. I got out of bed, stripped, and my torso with a towel before striding into the bathroom. Steam assaulted me as I stood at the foot of the door.

This was beginning to become too predictable. One would think she left my side of the door unlocked on purpose.

* * *

She wore an overly large black terry cloth robe and stood with bare feet in front of the mirror rubbing her hair dry with a towel. She was using the cover of the steam to steal glances at me. She thought I didn't notice, but I did. 

I went to turn the shower back on while she kicked her leg up onto the counter to lotion it. I saw a flash of toned thigh as I closed the shower door behind me and tossed my towel back over. Another door closed while I submerged my head under the heavy stream and began to wash the evidence of the day away. With a drowsy countenance, I dried my body off before walking the short distance back into my room. One of the hand towels I had taken from the bathroom was on top of my head as I roughly dried my hair, so I couldn't see that I had someone waiting for me.

Granger was still in her robe, on my bed.

Yanking the towel off my head, I almost jumped in surprise when I saw her there, looking as calm as ever; fidgeting as she sat at the edge of my bed.

Notice the differences there.

I remained completely still as she stood up and walked to where I stood at the center of the room. Her partially dried hair was beginning to curl and frizz and the tie to her robe was a bit loose, exposing the cleavage of her right breast. Watermelon shampoo penetrated my senses before she spoke to me.

"I don't know."

Revealing and completely puzzling at the same time.

I did not follow her exit through our conjoined space, but I thought about the nature of people. Individuals with their own stories--their own entrapments.

The ties that bind can neither be created nor destroyed, but we could live through those ties?

I'd have to live a bit longer to find out.

* * *

Would you all believe that there is a website dedicated to cuss words in almost every language! OY VE! T'was fun finding that out though. Italians have creative ways of saying things. :o) 

A/N: I kept my promise to you allso there:o) As usual, my chapter titles are dedicated to central themes surrounding Draco's development. I got the idea to focus on this a bit more from HBP since I think it's highly relevant to why things happened they way they did in the latest installment...esp in the case of our dearest Draco. Tell me what you think! I want to hear from you all!

Thanks to everyone who has read (46 of you) and those who reviewed (only 4 of you). Lots of incongruency there, but I suppose some of you are punishing me for my long absence...so I forgive you. :oP

Cheers,

NB


	29. All I know

December 1

_**LA Times, Los Angeles, CA, USA: October 30.**_

_An unidentified African- American female was found dead in her home today on 145 Mulberry Terrace. Law officials state they came by the residence after receiving a neighbor's phone call…_

"_It's strange. When I first came home from a business trip a few days ago, things were fine. I can see her backyard from my bedroom window and her dog appeared to be fine. Everytime I looked it always appeared to be perched atop of the cage as if trying to get out, but what's new? It's a dog. After a few days, the damn dog started barking like crazy. I just wanted the lady to control her damn pet so I went over there. I banged on the door and got no answer…but there was this smell…"_

_Anonymous sources state the victim was found naked and handcuffed to the bed in a spread eagle position, disemboweled. The cause of death for now has been labeled as exsanguination, but the source has stated that forensics found evidence of other bruising, as well as bodily fluids in the victim's vagina of various genetic makeup's…_

_The victim's house possessed no clues to her identity………._

_Neighbor's described victim as quiet and withdrawn…rarely home……._

_There was a complaint filed within the same neighborhood on the night in question regarding possible gunshots, but was never followed up by police. An investigation is underway._

_**Official Police Report: Paris, France, November 18, 5AM.**_

_Elderly John Doe found in dumpster near alleyway outside of the Amour French gentlemen's club. A few hours earlier, the victim was seen leaving the club by a waitress with an unknown Caucasian brunette described as middle-aged, 5'6/5'7 having a deep voice, long hair and dark slanted eyes. The woman also had a left arm tattoo that due to the darkness of the club, the waitress was unable to appreciate. Before leaving with the gentlemen, she had a drink at the bar…gin tonic._

_Upon questioning, the bartender does not recall serving the woman in question, staring oddly._

_As he had not served any woman that night. _

_No signs of struggle…autopsy reveals no known cause of death… investigation closed._

* * *

"_The construction of the building was halted due to lack of agreement from the French regarding the pricing of the required materials, but a quiet bid from Russia persuaded the French to be forthcoming. Obviously, as you can see…the French were not forthcoming enough. Vested interests fell to the wayside... and people are dying for what they do, and do not know…_

_But we both realize that it is the unknown that will be the cause our demise. Start from the beginning." _

* * *

'And so it begins' I thought grimly as I mentally backtracked to review the attached clippings. My mind reeled as it attempted to decipher the words. 

_Always appeared to be perched atop of the cage as if trying to get out… After a few days, the damn dog started barking._

'**_A simple stupefy spell could do that. Without an immediate countercurse, it could still wear off on its own in days. The animal, sensing trouble, was likely about to sound the alarm….' _**

_Disemboweled… exsanguinated…_

'**_She was killed the muggle way… why would they do that?'_**

_Evidence of bruises…_

'**_But not before she was tortured. Her death was slow. Merlin only knows how long that went on…if they even got anything out of her.'_**

_Fluids… various makeup's… Gunshots…._

'**_There was more than one person involved, all disapparating when the deed was done.'_**

I internally shivered at the thought that one of the last faces she saw—felt inside her, left evidence of himself within her very core….

Looked just like me. I'd bet anything that my father was there, sharing in the action.

Part of me went numb with the knowledge that my father and I had yet another commonality. I, experienced her in pleasure-- him, in pain.

Stealing a gasp of air my body somersaults and rebounds from the pool edge. My arms, previously at one with the water, made greater waves to transmit my anger. Reaching the other side, I threw myself from freestyle into the backstroke to continue my laps.

_Brunette…_

_Slanted eyes…._

_Left arm tattoo…._

'**_Bellatrix. It had to be….'_**

'**_But Badlock said that his father was there when it happened… how could that be? Was he waiting outside?'_**

_The Bartender... staring oddly. Had not served any women…._

'**_Polyjuice….._**

**_Why would they kill him in the normal way? Wouldn't it have made the Daily Prophet?_**

_**Of course not, why would you write about someone who was already assumed to be dead? The history of magic tells us that Vestri died with the fall of Grindewald…**_

_**So wizards continue to sleep soundly in ignorance and muggles coin it a cold case.'**_

'_**Yet somehow, my informant captured it all for me to see—in living color. How did they know? Who are they?'**_

I had been swimming for 12 consecutive minutes; water filled my mouth and lungs with every stroke. Refusing to give in I fought against the physical urge to choke.

I had been fighting against myself a lot lately.

Are you shocked that I never mentioned until now that I did not know the identity of my informant? I thought it best that you did not know, since everything before starting this journal seemed like total bullshit.

Really, who trusts information from random owls? It could be a setup.

It's been accurate so far though, so I haven't had reason to doubt and given the current state of affairs, I needed direction.

_Start from the beginning._

Stopping mid-stroke I wrench myself from the pool and allow my organs to naturally expel the water from my system. Tears threatened to spill from the heaving, my heart rate maintaining its acceleration while my wobbly form attempted to retrieve my towel. Glancing at the clock I knew that I missed breakfast. It was time for class.

The next full-moon would be tonight.

The idea sent a jolt through my system, a new agenda laid itself out for me.

Oh, the joy of the muggle saying….

* * *

"So, we are back at square one again are we?" 

"NO! I mean yes… oh I don't know!"

"I don't know?" A masculine voice then mumbled to himself, thinking of a certain head girl: "It must be catching…"

"What?"

"Don't change the subject. Say what you have to say and be done with it."

It was recess. I stood a few feet away from the arguing couple, looking out into the distance. My line of vision beheld all the beauty before me, holding the frost of what was promising to be a cold winter. Kneeling down to retrieve a pebble, I had suddenly remembered the futility of my actions—the lake had already frozen over.

A voice gently replied. "Don't be that way blue eyes. I just need more than what you are capable of giving me. So--"

Blaise laughed hysterically. "Merlin, that is total bullshit Good lovin' and you know it. You are scared of allowing yourself to be with me."

There was nothing said for a few seconds as the words were allowed to mingle with the air. I could see Blaise taking the few steps to get closer to Lovegood from the corner of my eye. I felt another presence come from my left.

"Malfoy, with all your pureblooded manners, you'd think you would have learned that eavesdropping is rude."

She was rosy in her loveliness as the winds roguishly played with her hair. The creamy skin of her neck was covered in her house colors of red and gold. I sighed.

"If it was anyone else…"

She stood by my side staring out into the same vastness. I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me in annoyance.

"Tell him to leave her alone."

I turned to meet the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"And I have the right to do that because?"

She scoffed at me. "You **_know_** why."

My eyes hardened as I knew exactly what she meant. It didn't matter that we were just kids, it didn't matter that we were made of the same flesh and blood that they were—that we feel just as they feel.

We could not deny that we were perfectly Slytherin, legacies of the dark movement.

Natural born killers.

They were finally beginning to come to terms with the fact that our blood could stain their hands one day. They could meet their demise by our wands.

I thought back to the statue within the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic, and how what things are supposed to be are very different from what they really are.

My words were soft, yet strong. "What would _you_ want **_Potter_** to do if he were with you?"

I knew that would stop her dead in her tracks.

She averted her eyes from me but for a moment before raising them to meet my own. I could see the longing in them, the fear, and uncertainty.

"He isn't with me."

"Now, you know why."

It was a vicious cycle. No one wanted to take risks, but you can't truly live your life without taking chances. You arrested your own development when you allowed certain emotions to rule your life.

Professor Snape was never as brilliant to me as he was in that moment.

Eyes still locked with the young Weasley, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was time.

"Let's **_go_** mate, we're **_done _**here" said a gruff voiced Blaise. I barely inclined my head towards the petite redhead before she took off to tend to her friend, whose shoulders were now shaking. Surveying Blaise for any signs of damage, I knew that I wouldn't find any.

We were used to this sort of thing, but I wasn't going to say 'I told you so'. I would continue to pretend that he wasn't on the verge of falling for Lovegood.

Walking back to the castle, I casually toss my arm over his shoulder. It was brotherly…

And quite conspiratorial. I smirk.

"Not giving up are you?"

It was replied to with the haughtiest snort one could muster.

"Hell no."

* * *

Night fell as the full moon crowned the sky. The stars twinkled, voicing their pleasure through forming constellations. It provided a wonderful backdrop for potion-making. We worked diligently for over an hour adding this and that. Well, she did—I just took notes. 

"Granger, I don't know why you insisted on us bringing working on the potion in the Astronomy tower, of all places." I was irritable.

"Dual purpose Malfoy. Saves me the trouble of breaking up hormonally charged teenagers, and I get beautiful scenery with which to do homework. It's all simple really."

I shook my head. I swear, Granger is the 9th wonder of the world. I leaned closer to where she is bent over the cauldron, moistening her lips as she always does when trying to concentrate. I purposely touched her forehead with mine, her breathing changed. The muggle saying plagued me once again.

Don't put off tomorrow, what you could do….

"You are so busy saving everyone else, but who is going to save you from me? Davies?"

She nervously nibbled on her lower lip, murmuring. "No. We broke up. No one to come to my rescue, but me."

An inexplicable feeling rushed through me as Granger moved away to retrieve her wand to seal and send the cauldron back to the dungeons. That completed, she went to pack her school things sprawled across the transfigured desk. I was right behind her, my hands reaching out to lightly stroke her neck. She shivered as my featherlight touch traced a trail down her neck, down her shoulders, and past her arms to finally settle on top of her hands. Her back was directly against my chest, my even breaths counteracting her shaky ones. I whispered in her ear.

"And you're scared shitless."

What was once soft against me quickly became rigid with tension. I hardly felt brown hair whip across my face before my back met the coolness of the….

Hold up. Where were we?

Attempts at contemplation were futile…

I couldn't hear myself over the sound of a zipper, then the brief sensation of cold. Another snake was being enticed from its chamber.

Realizing my eyes were closed, I sharply opened them. Just before…

I couldn't believe this shit. Now I know how Voldemort felt when the spell backfired.

Hot and wet surrounded me and I impulsively groaned with the new environment. She rocked back and forth, drawing me in tightly…snugly. The high of the situation made me grow with each movement. My back arched as she came down from the upslope. She jerked back a bit from the pressure and fullness that was me, but increased the pressure.

The head girl was giving head to me-- the head boy.

Blood pulsed in my ears when I saw Granger slowly lick a pearly drop of cum from the tip of me, its thickness allowing it to stretch from her to me. She brought her tongue back to swirl around my head. I almost whimpered as I felt her tongue my balls, her hair adding to the torture.

Everything was sensitized. It had been too long.

She double teamed my raging erection with her hands and mouth. Shaking her head furiously as she bobbed up and down, I spread my legs instinctively as I felt a familiar vibration settle in my crotch.

I was getting close.

She roughly pulled me out of her mouth to straddle my chest, her wool covered bottom just above my pubic bone. Granger used her left hand to steady herself atop me while her right hand continued behind her—alternating between pumping and grazing with her fingertips. Molten amber eyes met mine as she spoke.

"I keep telling you Malfoy… you are too quick to judge me… and yet again, here I am…teaching you another lesson…"

About to crest, I don't trust myself to speak to her. Those words, spoken in admonishment, do nothing but turn me on. Merlin… if these were lessons.

I want homework!

I surprise her by sitting up to capture her mouth. My tongue flicks out to taste her immediately as her arms wrap themselves around my neck. She wraps her legs around me, allowing her tail of her wool coat to ride to mid-thigh as she presses herself against me. Between her legs, I feel my tip of me brush against the moist crotch of her underwear. The friction was too much. I growled into her mouth.

Pushing her away from me, part of my seed sprayed on her thigh instead of the crotch of her underwear. My hand reached between us to take the brunt of the rest along with our coats. Granger looked between us to see the evidence of my pleasure. She sampled it between her fingers before applying it to the tip of her tongue. My eyes widened in shock and arousal. Who _was _this woman called Hermione Granger?

I could have taken her right then and there.

What was once cushioning against my back became cold and hard again. The winds picked up, blasting against our faces and nether regions. With the change, she got up, picked up her wand, backpack and proceeded to walk down the steps.

Still feeling like I was in some sort of dream sequence, I placed myself back in my pants and performed a cleaning spell on myself while getting up to gather my own things.

Not too much later, my head hits the pillow, her parting words reverberating in my mind.

"Perhaps next time."

* * *

A/N: LONG CHAPPIE for me! I hope you all enjoyed it. Too tired to say much now.. but I hope u appreciate my labor of love. SMUT LIVES ON:o) 

Thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyonefor reviewing. REWARD ME WITH MORE FOR HERMIONE DRACO ACTION!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-NB

Special note to:

MrsAccioFirebolt: I dunno how you got the impression that I'm rushing the story, because its NOWHERE near done:o) The plot is accelerating because I have alot of big things coming up as you can see... so perhaps it appears that way for right now until everything comes out. Enjoy!


	30. Beautiful Liar

**A/N: I know... its been ages since I have done anything with this story and I apologize. Being a surgical resident isnt easy--but I wanted to give you guys a small sample of what I'm working on... because this plot does indeed begin to thicken.**

**-NB**

* * *

December 5 

"Holy shit! Granger knows wandless magic? Figures with all that time spent with her head in books. Prac--"

"Have you gone nutters!? After everything I've said that's all you got out of it?!"

See? I keep telling you all: Blaise is brilliant, yet utterly stupid.

Of course, he and I are catching up on recent events in my room. During midday recess. I was so exhausted from last night that the first part of the day was fucked up. I missed breakfast AND I was late for transfiguration. McGonagall was NOT pleased with me.

Worse, I'm having a bad hair day so I slicked it all back and surprise…

I look like Lucius. I was already an intimidating figure, but now I look intimidating, demented, and screwed up like one of Voldie's minions. Grrr….

Blaise chuckles. "Right. So her head wasn't exactly focused on the fine print of a book, but something _larger _and more _interactive_. You see? The leviosa spell **_can_** be done wandless… just not tongueless or… umm…"

Blaise chokes down another bout of laughter. "Handless…which by the way you have remained when it comes to her."

He busts out laughing uncontrollably to my consternation. Damn me for not having other friends. I roll my eyes.

"Oh piss off you wanker. Lovegood looks fingerprint free as of this morning if I remember correctly…"

His jaw tensed and twitched as I mentioned her name. Gotcha.

"Hitting below the belt I see? Stop giving yourself away."

I smirk. "Ditto."

We just knew each other too well. This is what happens when you have been mates since bassinettes and cribs.

You can't hide a hell of a lot, but expressing oneself actually becomes difficult with age.

Ah, the complexities of life.

Blaise recovers. "So what the hell happens now?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to stave off a headache. It isn't working. "It likely means nothing, seems as if the head girl like employing drastic measures to prove a point."

Blaise tsks. "One could only wish that more of those girls could take the legendary Gryffindor bravery to such an extent."

I rolled my eyes at Blaise's antics. "Sucking my dick is bravery?"

Likely stupidity, but she did deep throat and swallow (sort of)—more than deserving of bonus points. Still yet...

I unconsciously groan from the memory, or the present headache. I 'm not sure which.

"B, you are so fucking twisted."

He shrugs his shoulders. "And you'd sell your mansion to have the pleasure again."

Damn Godric Gryffindor to hell.

I pinch the bridge of my nose again. "So not the point, because nothing is going to happen."

Through the corner of my eyes I observe Blaise rolling his eyes at me. I already knew what he was about to say.

"Dude—sorry to bust your bubble, but shit has happened. The question is if it matters to you."

I paused for a few seconds to mull it over until I realized that the answer that I would be giving would serve no purpose nor grant validity to anything.

What was going on was illegitimate—against the general rule and there were no words for it. Blaise knew this all too well.

And so I ignore it. We have bigger things to focus on….

"We have to go to London."


End file.
